The Difference
by Meehna
Summary: This story is about the difference of two lives. please enjoy it. Chapter One:A new start
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm a new member of fun fiction and this is my first story so please forgive me if I'll have wrongs in my grammars or spelling words.

Please read my story and give me your opinion, this is a prince of tennis story from when Ryoma and Ryoga were child until the second time they meet each other again.

Enjoy this.

...

The Difference

Chapter 1:A new start

That was 8 a.m. that finally little Ryoga arrived to the Echizen' house.

The weather was hot and sultry and it bothered him a lot. After he shake the home alarm he waited for the answer, a few seconds later he finally heard the foot steps that would come close.

Ryoga was watching the big brown door which finally opened and that was a tall man behind this.

\- So after all you come young man! we were waiting for you! " Nanjiro said those sentences while he was patting Ryoga's hair.

\- Hi! sorry for arriving late!" Ryoga had a lot of stress that time although he didn't know the reason! Nanjiro laughed and cited to a little boy behind his self.

\- Come on kid don't you want to meet your older brother? "

That was the time that Ryoga met his younger brother for the first time in his life. Ryoma was a little copy of him, Ryoga knew that he has a younger brother but maybe he never knew that how much that kid could change his life.

"Nice to meet you chibisuke!" Ryoga didn't know why he called him like this but he felt that was a good name for such a cute brat like Ryoma.

Ryoma at first embarrassed of the new person in front of his self but after Nanjiro told him to come closer he though that Ryoga is a kind human so he smiled at him and Ryoga smiled kindly too.

\- So don't worry about anything here and just play tennis with an open mind. "

Nanjiro said that sentence with eyes full of thrill "There is nothing to say when you are playing tennis!"

Ryoga smiled to his last sentence.

\- Daddy can I show him around here?" Ryoma said that hopefully.

\- Sure! why not! Are you agree with this young man?"

Ryoga giggled and hold Ryoma's little hand to follow him.

Ryoga though that finally he found a right place for his broken heart to start everything from the first, a place to forget his dark past.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I'm a new member of fun fiction and this is my first story so please forgive me if I'll have wrongs in my grammars or spelling words.

Please read my story and give me your opinion, this is a prince of tennis story from when Ryoma and Ryoga were child until the second time they meet each other again.

Enjoy this.

...

The Difference

Chapter 2:One week passed

One week passed since Ryoga arrived to Echizen household and during that time he had found them a really great family. Rinko-san was a great woman and she accepted Ryoga with open arms although he was still confused about Ryoma, Ryoga actually liked him too but he couldn't understand his feeling about that kid, maybe it was because he had never had a little brother so he was a little worried about how he should interact with him like a big brother, but after all Ryoma was still the person who he was closest with, Nanjiro was a different person to him, he was his real father but he seemed the farthest one to him, Ryoga didn't know why but he was more like his tennis master not his father, but Ryoga tried to get along with him too.

It was Saturday and Ryoga didn't have school so when he woke up at 6 a.m. he found himself with nothing to do but just playing tennis , that was early in the morning and Ryoma was still asleep but when Ryoga went down the stairs he found Rinko was awake.

"Good morning mom! " Ryoga said in a sleepy tone.

"Good morning dear! did you have a good sleep? " Rinko said that since she was making breakfast.

Ryoga nodded in approval, "Is dad still asleep?"

"No, he is in the tennis court and is practicing, if you are going to talk to him please tell him to come back here for breakfast, he has a big match today!"

"Hai!"

Rinko was right, his father had a serious match and he maybe was getting his self ready for it, so when Ryoga arrived to the court he was not shocked to see him practicing very hard.

"Hello dad!" Ryoga said politely.

"Ah is that you young man?! Don't you want to practice with your dear father?! "

Nanjiro said that cheerfully, Ryoga smiled and said "I really want it but mom said that you should go to the kitchen and eat breakfast, she is waiting for you. "

"Oh really? Too bad I really wanted to have a practice match with you before my real match today! ."

"Why do you want to have a practice match with me dad?" Ryoga said in shock, Nanjiro was a big tennis player but he wanted to have a match with a brat like him before his real match!why? Ryoga really couldn't find an answer for it.

Nanjiro laughed at his shock and said "Because you are the only person who can make me feel the thrill in tennis. "

After saying that, he left the court without paying attention to Ryoga behind him.

Ryoga still couldn't understand but he decided to follow his father, when they arrived to the kitchen Ryoma was finally awake "Good morning Chibisuke! "Ryoga said with a warm smile.

"Good morning nii-san!" Ryoma was still sleepy but he was full of hidden energy that could come out in any time.

"Nanjiro, don't eat so much you'll have a game soon." said Rinko

"Okay babe! don't worry! "

"But you are eating a lot, I know you'll get a bad stomachache after all! "

Ryoma and Ryoga both laughed at their parents and started to eating their breakfast too, after finishing their breakfast, the brothers went to the yard to play. Ryoga, like always, wanted to play tennis but when he saw Ryoma's mad face he decided to practice later, it seemed that Ryoma really didn't like tennis unlike Ryoga, they played for a while, then suddenly Ryoma pointed the door and said "Look nii-san daddy is leaving! "

Ryoga looked at the place where Ryoma was pointing and saw his father ready to go to his game, "Dad why are you leaving? " Ryoma said as he ran to him.

"Kid, I'm going to the stadium for my match! Be a good boy and don't bother your mom and brother, alright ?"

"Dad I want to come and see your game! "

"Oh no! You know that I dislike my family going to see the game, I'll get too stress! ."

"You act like a kid dad!" Ryoga said rude but immediately he said "Sorry I didn't mean to be disrespectful!"

Nanjiro couldn't do anything but just laugh "Oh god! You have to act like we're family, don't bother!"

Since Nanjiro was laughing Ryoga smiled sadly, that was one thing about Ryoga that Nanjiro didn't know,Ryoga just didn't want to lose them at all.

After Nanjiro left the house Ryoma insisted on going to the park togather so after Rinko allowed them they left the house to go to the park, when they arrived Ryoma said that he wants to play a slide, Ryoga was board but he didn't want to break his little brother's heart so he didn't refuse that, Ryoma started to play and Ryoga took care of him, time was runing out that suddenly they heard the fights so they went here to find out what happened, the sound came from a tennis court where two groups were fighting.

"We were playing here first! you can't make us to leave here!"

"Shut up kid! you thought who are you?! we are the best team in this area!"

"It's not important who you are! we won't leave here until we finish our practice and you guys can't get us out too!"

When that poor kid said the last sentence a handful punched his chain and he fell down on the court.

"What the hell are you doing? !" a little boy said that angrily.

"What's wrong?! do you want this too?" the stronger boy raised his fist to beat him but Ryoga, a person who couldn't stay silent any more, took his hand and didn't let him to hurt that little kid too.

"Aniki!" Ryoma said that with shock and fear.

"What are you doing? Don't you think that you shouldn't beat a kid and fight with someone as strong as your self?" Ryoga said that calmly and holded the boy's hand tightly.

"Huh?! who the hell are you?" the boy pulled his hand out of Ryoga's hand.

"Someone stronger of you!" Ryoga said that with out any fear.

The boy looked at him for some second and then he started to laugh.

"You kid! do you think that you are stronger than me?" he and his team were laughing that Ryoga said "You can just try it!"

Everyone here became silent.

"So do you want to fight?!"

"Something like this, but in tennis court! If you will beat me in tennis then we leave here, but if I'll beat you, you guys should apologize that boy and his team and leave here immediately! right?!"

The boy looked at him incredibly but then he frowned and said "Right! but you will regret for this! "

Ryoga smirked "So let's start!"

The crowed that was gathered there began to chatter, Ryoga went to a boy who was hurt " Can I use your rocket?"

The boy seemed confused but he said "Sure!" and give him his rocket.

Ryoga was ready to go to the court that Ryoma give his hand "Nii-san don't do this! they'll hurt you like the others!" Ryoma said that anxiously.

In fact Ryoga had forgot that he was here, so he couldn't do anything but just smiling at his little brother's cute face "Don't worry chibisuke! I'll play seriously! "

Ryoma's eyes widened and said "Do you want to have a real match with them?!"

"Yes! I will have a real match! "


	3. Chapter 3

Hi I'm a new member of fun fiction and this is my first story so please forgive me if I'll have wrongs in my grammars or spelling words

Please read my story and give me your opinion,this is a prince of tennis story from when Ryoma and Ryoga was child until the second time they meet each other again.

Enjoy this.

...

The Difference

Chapter 3: The real match

Ryoga was standing on the court, waiting for his opponent to serve. All that was on his mind was tennis and his opponent so he couldn't see Ryoma's worried face, since Ryoga came to their house Ryoma had never seen him win a point off Nanjiro, yet he could feel that Ryoga was never playing seriously, when he asked him why Ryoga smiled softly and said,"That's because I can't beat him now, so I'll learn from him and maybe one day I could beat him." Ryoma couldn't forget the first time Ryoga played against Nanjiro, that day he seemed serious and his eyes were full of the excitement but at the end he couldn't win one point. At that moment Ryoma thought that his brother was angry for being beaten but he was shocked a lot when he saw Ryoga's laughing. His eyes were shining with joy, when Ryoma asked him why he said " It's because I finally learned how to do the twist serve!" in that moment Ryoma learned that Ryoga didn't play tennis just to win, but he played for his own heart so he could enjoy it all the time. Ryoma himself actually didn't like tennis but since Ryoga came to their house he felt that maybe he wanted to become someone like him in the future but he wasn't still sure about it. Ryoga was standing on the tennis court and Ryoma could maybe see his real abilities for the first time. But did he really try his best? Ryoma wasn't sure about it yet.

The person who was standing on the opposite side of the net was a boy with black hair and blue eyes and a smug looking grin , he seemed good but Ryoma still believed that Ryoga was better than him, the black haired guy served a powerful and fast bull, Ryoga didn't move and let him to give a point easily the crowed that was there started to laugh to him but they became silent when Ryoga smirked and said " So is that all you can do? That was a slow and weak serve!" when Ryoga said this, his rival couldn't do anything but just get anger a lot, he served the next bull immediately but this time Ryoga turned it back easily to shock everyone around the court.

"Wow!Did you see that?!"

"What an amazing boy!" Those were some sentences that people said about him, Ryoma actually shocked, he knew that Ryoga was a great tennis player but he never had not seen his real play style. Ryoma couldn't understand that why his body was shaking or why his heart was beating heavily? maybe it was because of Ryoga's next movement on the court, he was returning each of the balls with out difficulty and was using techniques that Ryoma had never seen Ryoga using them before, Ryoma was shaking a lot and he was full of thrill that he wasn't experienced before. At the end when Ryoga arrived to last point he used his twist serve to surprise everyone here.

"That boy is a genius! " the boy who was hurt at the first said that happily.

"So like what you promised before, you should excuse that guy and his team and after that leave here immediately! " the black hairy boy was very angry but he knew that he couldn't do anything for it so he got close to the other boy and said with a loud voice "I'm sorry ."

After saying that he and his team left there quickly but Ryoma saw his angry eyes looking at Ryoga before leaving so Ryoma got worry for his older brother, "Nii-san!"

Ryoga turned to look at where the voice was coming from, he was confused when he saw Ryoma's worried eyes but very soon he though that maybe his little brother got mad of him because of not paying attention to him.

\- Oh chibisuke! sorry I forgot you here, Is something wrong with you? " Ryoga said as he got worry for his brother that seemed not well.

\- The boy who had left looked at you angrily! "

When Ryoma talked honestly like that Ryoga actually embarrassed of his self, Ryoma was worry for him all this time but he had forgotten about him. He smiled and patted his back, "Don't worry Chibisuke, he will not hurt me."

\- Are you sure? "

\- Of course! Now if you want shall we go back home?"

\- Yeah, I'm tiered."

When Ryoma said it Ryoga turned to the guys whom he helped them, " Guys! I got happy to meet you but my brother is tiered so I should leave. "

\- Thanks Ryoga-san! If you weren't here we couldn't do anything! " The boy who was hurt said.

Ryoma couldn't see his face well at first because of many people around but now he could see him better, he was a tall boy for his age with brown hairs and green eyes that had a friendly face, his chain was bruised that maybe was because of that black hairy guy who punched at him.

\- That was my duty to help but try to become as strong as him to if someday that wasn't anyone for help, you can protect your self."

\- Yeah I will try more! "

\- So bye everyone! " When Ryoga said that he took Ryoma's hand and they left there together since those guys were waving their hands for saying good bye to them.

After they get out of the park Ryoga said" Wow! What a day it was! Wasn't it Chibisuke? "

Ryoga waited for his answer but Ryoma didn't say anything, " Chibisuke, are you okay?" Ryoga said with concern.

Ryoma stopped, still didn't say anything.

\- Hey, have you upset me because I ignored you durin-"

\- Nii- san can you teach me tennis?" Ryoma's eyes were seriously.

Ryoga shocked, really shocked.

Ryoma hates tennis, he didn't know why, Ryoga actually couldn't understand too but he had decided not to ask him the reason, but now Ryoma wants to learn tennis! why?

" Ehh... What?! Do you want to learn tennis? I thought that you hate it, so why do you ask me to teach you? !" Ryoga said confusedly.

" I saw your play... I never saw your real playing, and when I saw that I found you were right about the thrill of tennis that you told me three days ago, I felt it since I was seeing your play and now I really want to learn tennis nii-san! Please learn me! Please! "

Ryoga's eyes were widened but after a few seconds he smirked and said " So you want to learn tennis huh?! Right! I will learn you what I know of this! "


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! I'm a new member of fun fiction and this is my first story so please forgive me if I'll have wrongs in my grammars or spelling words.

Please read my story and give me your opinion,this is a prince of tennis story from when Ryoma and Ryoga was child until the second time they meet each other again.

Enjoy this.

...

The Difference

Chapter 4 : Seven years later

\- _**It's not important what the others says, I believe that if one person can do it, that one is just you Echizen Ryoga!"**_

...

That was a cold night in Macau, the moon was shining and its silver light was like a soft blanket that covered the city, that was 2 a.m when Ryoga woke up because of his dream.

That was the third time around the week that he had woke up at midnight because of some dreams that he hated to see, they weren't bad dreams but he just didn't want to remember them again, he had hardly tried to forget everything from the past but he couldn't stop his dreams too, he knew well that he was tricking his self but it seemed better than thinking about those events every day.

Ryoga was sitting on his bed and was tiered so much but he didn't want to sleep again, he was afraid, maybe no one believe it but he was.

He was seeing the city from the outside of the window that his phone rang.

\- Yes Ralph? "

\- So you didn't sleep again right? " a warm and friendly voice asked him.

\- No, I was sleeping, I woke up a few minutes ago. "

\- Did you have bad dreams again?"

\- Don't tell me that you call me just for asking me something like this?"

\- Haha! so you seem well when you're talking like this!"

Ryoga frowned " Are you chaff me?"

\- Okay!okay! I just wanted to ask you if you're ready for tomorrow night, but it seems that you're ready!"

\- Yeah! I'm ready, don't worry for me."

\- _I am_ worry for you! I'm worry so much because I think that you may start eating those pills again, you know that they are harmfu-"

\- Don't worry okay? I won't eat them." for some seconds non of them didn't say anything more.

\- Alright! so please just take care of your self more, right?"

\- Right!"

\- So go and sleep well."

\- Hai mom!goodnight!"

\- Haha! goodnight my dear friend!"

Ryoga hanged the phone and started to looking at the darkness again. Time passed and finally the sun rose with its glorious light, Ryoga stood up and went to the kitchen for making breakfast, he was frying some potatoes that his phone rang again.

\- Hello?"

\- Good morning Mr. Echizen!"

\- Oh! Is that you Mr. Katagari? did you change you're phone number?"

\- Yeah! sorry for bothering you at this time!"

\- No, doesn't matter so do you have any news?"

\- Yes! actually the Japan's nation team will go to festival at 6 pm. Master Mifune said that you should go there at 9 o'clock."

\- I'll be there at 8 o'clock, don't worry!"

\- But master Mifune said-"

\- I told you don't worry! I know my work right?"

\- Emm... alright!"

\- Have a good time!"

\- Have a good time too sir!"

After Ryoga ate his breakfast he went out to have some practice, that was a good weather outside so when he finished his practice at 1 pm he couldn't believe that he had practice a lot of time but he was still cock-a-hoop, so he backed to little home to study for his university entrance exam, he sat on his chair to start studying but he stopped when he saw pictures on his desk, one of them was a picture that showed Ryoga and Ryoma when they were kid, just them together, Ryoga touch it as he knew that how much he had missed him, the next picture was one that showed a pretty girl with Ryoga, he looked at this for a long time, his eyes were full of tears but he didn't let them to fall down. He had tried hard to forget her but he couldn't move that picture away too, _he never could do it,_ he started to study without looking at those pictures. He was studying seriously until his desk clock rang, " What?! How soon was the seventh time!", right there he realized how hungry he was, " Ah, I didn't eat lunch! I forgot it again!" he nodded, but he couldn't do anything except that live home as soon as possible.

In the way he was think that how he should introduce him self to the nation team, but he wasn't worry so much about it because something told him that he'll do it easily. That was exactly 8 o'clock when Ryoga arrived to a very big building with so many floors, it was a place that the festival was held, two month ago Japan's team could win the Asian Nation tournament and become the first team of Asia so they were invited here like the other teams which became the first of their continent. A large crowd gathered there so Ryoga could enter easily, he sat on a chair and started to looking at the place carefully. There were some familiar face but between all of them he recognition Byodoin Hoo very fast, the captain of the Japan's nation team.

\- Do you want some drink sir?"

Ryoga looked at him, he was a waiter who was give the guests wine.

\- No, thanks. I wan-

-You foolish girl! Look what you did! You made my uniform dirty!"

\- S-sorry sir! I didn't want to-"

\- Shut up! you should pay back for it!" a man with black hair said.

\- B-but I'm-"

The black hairy man took her wrist " You what bas-"

\- You should be more gentle young man!" Ryoga said calmly.

\- What?! hee... who are you kid?!"

\- Kid?!" Ryoga smirked and immediately hit his instep and tucked his hand around his neck.

\- So who is the kid know?!" The man fell down on the ground and struggled to get his self free.

\- What's wrong there?" that was Byodoin who said.

Ryoga smirked again and his eyes shone, that was right what he wanted.

\- Are you his superior?! I think that you should learn him how to act against a lady!"

\- Ah... and who are you?!"

\- Is that important?! you guys should act like true tennis players!" after Ryoga said that he abandoned the black hairy man.

\- Kiritani! what did you done?"

The man who was called Kiritani looked at Ryoga angrily.

\- A true tennis player hun?" Byodoin smirked, " You are a tennis player too right?"

\- For example yes! So what then?"

\- It's true that my teammate's act was shamelessly but I think that you shouldn't hurt him too."

\- Hurt him?! Huhu! So now I can understand that why your teammates are rude like this!"

Byodoin frowned and said " You should pay back for this! "

Ryoga first looked confuse but then he smirked and said " If you want to have a tennis match it's better to find a better reason first! But it doesn't matter! You seem very excite to staying in front of me! Let's go to the court! "

\- It's not me a person who will play against you! " Byodoin pointed to Kiritani, " He will stay in front of you! "

\- Really? But he won't can stay in the court more than 15 minutes! "

\- Kiritani! Don't you want to take back your honest?! "

\- If you let me, I will do it surely! "

Ryoga looked at them disgusting, " Okay! If you really want to have a play with me I won't stop you, but remember that I warned you about it before! "

\- Shut up! Let's go to the court now!"

Ryoga raised his shoulders, " Mr captain! You should really learn your guys to be more polite!" , he went to the court since he was saying that sentence.

\- Captain! Why did you do that? Kiritani has done a wrong work! You must punish him not to let hi-"

\- I am punishing him right now Tanegashima!"

\- Ehh... What?... But how?!"

\- Can't you see? A person who is in front of him is Echizen Ryoga! Nanjiro's older son!"

\- W..what?! Echizen Ryoga?! Do you now him boss?"

\- I had not seen him before actually, but I had saw his picture in the camp!"

\- On the camp? Why here? I had never seen him on the camp before! "

\- Who knows!? Maybe he was one of those people that were invited to the camp but they have denied it!"

Since Byodoin spoke with Tanegashima, Ryoga was ready to play against Kiritani, he was ready to serve that suddenly felt hungry because of not eating lunch.

\- What a mistake I made! It's better to finish this game as soon as possible!" Ryoga whispered under his breath.

\- Come on! Be faster! I can't wait to destroy you brat!" Kiritani shouted.

\- Hee...what ever you want!" Ryoga said while he couldn't hid his smirk.

.

.

.

.

Right after 15 minutes the match finished, Kiritani had fallen on the ground while he was trying to breath deeply.

\- Ah...was a too boring match! I warned you before! didn't I ?!" Ryoga said with a tune.

\- You've still got lots to work on Japan!" Byodoin said with eagerness.

Ryoga smirked, that was _right what he wanted_.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! I'm a new member of fun fiction and this is my first story so please forgive me if I'll have wrongs in my grammars or spelling words.

Please read my story and give me your opinions, this is a prince of tennis story from when Ryoma and Ryoga were child until the second time they meet each other again.

Enjoy this.

...

The Difference

Chapter 5 : Camp U-17

\- What do you think about Ryoma, master Mifune? Should we tell Ryoga-san about him or not? "

\- He will find out the truth after all but he will shock a lot, I wonder if he can come to terms with this one. "

\- Actually I'm more confuse with Nanjiro-san, why he didn't tell Ryoma about his older brother after he lost his memories? "

\- Nanjiro?! that man doesn't think about anything but just himself, he will be more happy if Ryoma never remember his older brother!"

\- What a terrible family!" a man with wheat barley hair and brown eyes said, after that short conversation both of them became silent, master Mifune looked at the blue sky " I wish that you'll come with this one too, Ryoga!"

...

\- Wake up Koshimae! we shouldn't arrive for the practice late!" Kintaro blank the blanket off but he encountered Yuuta who was asleep yet.

\- What are you doing kin-chan? " Yuuta said with sleepy tone.

\- Ehh...is this you Yuuta-san?! but where is Koshimae?!"

\- Ahh...we changed our beds together last night!"

\- Whaaat?! but I didn't understand it!"

\- That's because you fall asleep soon last night we changed- Hey! where are you going? "

Kintaro left the room to find Ryoma and finally saw him on the court playing against Shishido.

\- Hey Koshimae! You promised to play with me today!"

Ryoma looked at him coldly, " You were asleep, I couldn't wait for you till now."

\- I'm not the only person who was asleep late! Yuuta kun is too!"

\- He is different! He was awake until late last night! But you weren't! "

\- But-"

\- What are you two doing here?! You shouldn't stop to practice!" Sanada said angrily; Ryoma looked at him coldly " Why are you still here?! Don't you want to start to practice?!"

Sanada who seemed a little shocked picked up his rocket and started to practice on one of the courts, Ryoma continued his match with Shishido too, Kintaro was still mad but he decided to start practice too.

After Ryoma won the match Kintaro yell out " Now it's my turn to play with you!"

\- An announcement to all participants, for today training is over we ask everyone to assemble on the zero-court and listen to the principal news."

\- What?! But I still didn't play with Koshimae!"

\- There is no choice Kin-chan! Let's go!"

Some minutes later everyone in the camp were gathered on the court-zero, waiting for the coach to come.

\- Tomorrow morning will be announced 20 selected members from 146 participant, since tomorrow selected members will be going through individual training sessions on courts. Now you can leave, it's enough for today." after coach Kurobe finished his short speech, the crowd there began to disperse except Oni, Tokugawa and Irie.

\- Seniors, you won't go?" Otori said.

\- very soon!" Irie said friendly.

\- You should better get ready! From tomorrow this camp will turn into a battlefield! " Oni said definitely.

After those friends left there together Ryoma decided to back to his room too, but he couldn't stop himself not to think about Oni's words, he couldn't understand his feeling about it.

\- What the hell is this feeling?! Am I worry?!" Ryoma asked himself with confusion, but he know better than everyone that he wasn't worry for that battlefield Oni said about it, because that confusing feeling came from his heart not his mind.

The night arrived with all its splendor, everyone was busy with his work, Ryoma had decided to read a story on his tablet but to be able to calm his mind a little bit, very soon sleep time arrived to shock him a lot, he really didn't know how that day finished, he was still worry, _too worry._

 _\- Hey! Hey! Wake up! Don't you want to come?! Mom and dad are ready too! Chibisuke! Chibisuke! CHIBISUKE!"_

It was 5 A.m that Ryoma startle, cold sweat drop down from his face.

\- What was that dream?!" Ryoma was quite confused, since yesterday when he heard Oni's words he couldn't calm down his disturbed mind, he went out of the room and when he came to himself he was standing on the tennis court.

\- How soon did you wake up?! " Ryoma turned and looked at his back.

\- Fuji-Senpai!"

Fuji smiled kindly and said " It looks like you have not had a good night, right?!"

\- How did you guess?!"

Fuji chuckled "Because you do not get used to waking up early in the morning!" Ryoma shocked and frowned but didn't say anything about it instead, he started practicing against the wall.

\- Hey don't get upset! I'm just worry for you! If something happens do you want to talk with me about?"

Ryoma became silent and stopped practicing, it seemed good to talk to someone, " It's nothing, don't worry." Fuji did not seem convinced but he decided not to ask anymore.

That was a big day, " So I will announce to selected members." coach Kurobe said and then the list of selected members is available to the current population.

\- Well, just the high school students were selected." Shiraishi said.

\- Did not we have more chance of winning from them?" Kirihara said angrily.

\- However, one person has been selected from middle schooler." Ryoma said calmly to shock everyone.

\- Yukimura-Senpai!" Fuji said happily.

That was the time for their battlefield, some other middle school students were gone too but Ryoma did not care about it, time passed quickly, the sun shone, at the same moment a bus stopped in front of camp door and nine tennis players got of it.

There was a mournful breeze there.

\- Nothing didn't change here!" a young man who was covering his face, whispered under his breath.

...

\- That was a hard day! Wasn't it coach Itaru?!"

\- Yeah! But this hard day is not over yet for me! I have to finish these reports or Kurobe-Senpai will shout on my head tomorrow morning! "

\- Take it easy Itaru-san! Take it easy!" after his last colleague left, he started to complete reports. There was silence everywhere that suddenly someone said " You are working a lot coach Itaru! "

Coach Itaru looked at his back and meet a familiar face.

\- What are you doing here?! No one shouldn't enter without permission Echizen Ryoga!" he said with shock and seriousness.

\- Oh! Yes! I think that you should take a look to this!" Ryoga showed him a letter, coach Itaru looked at him with confusion and gave letter, as he approached the dissertation, he would have been less likely to conceal his surprise.

\- Y-you are...you are..."

\- If you are satisfied now please tell me where are the videos, I really don't have much time!" Ryoga said calmly.

That night the full moon was in the dark sky.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! I'm a new member of fun fiction and this is my first story so please forgive me if I'll have wrongs in my grammars or spelling words.

Please read my story and give me your opinions, this is a prince of tennis story from when Ryoma and Ryoga were child until the second time they meet each other again.

Enjoy this.

...

The Difference

Chapter 6: Ask me your questions

It was near the sunset when Rinko decided to make dinner, Nanjiro was in the back yard reading magazine, Karupin was asleep and Nanako was going to meet her friends, that was a calm and silent day but this silent didn't last long, " I'm home!", Rinko was surprised when she saw her dear son on the threshold of the entrance.

\- Oh Ryoma dear! Finally you came back home baby!" Rinko said that since she was holding her son tight in her arms.

\- Mom I can't breathe anymore!"

\- Ehh...when did you come kid?! I thought the camp still going on!"

\- Ah! Nanjiro! Don't talk like this! Our dear son is here now! we should be happy!"

\- Oh come on! I'm just wonder about it! So anyway...did you choice for the nation team brat?!"

Ryoma separated himself from his mother's obsession and said " No! They didn't choose me! "

Both Nanjiro and Rinko looked at him disgusting and then started laughing.

\- That was a good joke kid!" Nanjiro said.

\- But I said the truth! Actually they kicked me out and this is all had happened whether you like it or not! Sorry mom I'm tired, I have to take a shower!"

Ryoma left there immediately, he was still angry, even having fun with Sakano couldn't calm him down.

\- Nanjiro you should talk to him!"

Nanjiro looked at his beloved wife surprisingly " Why me honey?!"

\- Because you are his father!"

\- You are his mother too! You know that brat, he doesn't like to talk to me a lot!"

\- Nanjiro! Don't be a gear! I should make the dinner! I think that it's good for you to learn have to talk with your son as a father not just a tennis master!"

When Rinko said, she returned to the kitchen and continued her cooking.

\- Great! Now I can't do anything with this!" Nanjiro growled under his breath. Half an hour later Ryoma left the bathroom and went to the tennis court without talking a word.

\- It's a good time Nanjiro! Go and talk to him!"

\- But he is angry! Didn't you see his face?! I think he needs to be alone! " when Nanjiro said it Rinko gave him a look.

\- Okay! Don't look at me like this! I'm going to talk to him!" he rolled up to the court.

\- What a great night, isn't it kid?!"

\- No it's not!"

\- Hey! Let's talk togather brat!"

\- Sorry dad! I'm not in a good mood now! Can we talk later ?"

\- I said this to your mother, but she forced me to talk to you now! You know if I won't listen to her how angry she will be, right?!"

\- Yeah! Slippery woman! " Ryoma said tightly.

Nanjiro frowned " I know you are angry but it doesn't mean that you can talk with your father like this brat."

\- I'm not just anger, I'm confused about..." Ryoma gave his sentence halfway.

Nanjiro narrowed his eyes " Confuse about what?"

Ryoma became silent for some moments but then said" Nothing! Can you please just leave me alone now dad?"

\- I knew it from the first! When you will calm down let's talk together about it. "

\- Hai! Hai!" Ryoma waved his hands carelessly.

When Nanjiro backed home, Rinko was still having dinner.

\- Eh...how soon are you back?! So what did he said?!"

\- What do you think?! He told me to leave him alone."

\- And you left him right?!"

\- What could I do more?!"

\- Oh Nanjiro! Nanjiro! You should insist of talking! "

\- Rinko babe! Let's just leave him alone right?! I prefer it more! "

\- Yeah! Like always! This is something _you prefer_!" Rinko said and returned to the kitchen.

\- Oh god! I just hope that this night will end as soon as possible! " Nanjiro whispered under his breath, but it didn't seem that his will was fulfilled.

- _Per the rules, Ryoma Echizen-kun is ordered to leave the training camp."_

 _\- Wait! Ryoma Echizen!"_

 _\- Boy! Don't underestimate the world!"_

Those words, those sentences, one by one of them were repeated in his head and healed his anger more and more.

\- Ahhh!" Ryoma made a strike to the ball so the stone wall damaged a bit.

\- You want to beat him? Hey chibisuke!"

Ryoma shocked and looked at his behind, that was Ryoga who was sitting on the stone wall.

\- What are you doing? The camp's still going on."

\- And someone I know can't go back there. You want to beat him, but you have nowhere to fight."

Nanjiro sat in the room near the yard and read the newspaper, " CHIBISUKE!" he couldn't believe his ears.

\- You are in the way."

Ryoga jumped down the wall, " The U-17 Cup is coming up."

\- World Cup?" Ryoma said with amazement.

\- If you are in it, you'll have a chance to play against him as he represents Japan. Fight with me there. Representing America."

Ryoma's eyes widened, he couldn't believe his ears like Nanjiro who was listening to the conversation stealthy.

\- Are you telling me that you represent America ?!"

Ryoga smirked and said " Yes I am, and I want you to join us too. This is the only way you can stay against Byodoin Hoo."

Ryoma opened his mouth to say something that suddenly Nanjiro said " Who are you talking to brat?" Ryoma turned and faced his father who was standing in the doorway.

\- Dad! When you come?!" His voice was shaking, he didn't know why but he felt that his father shouldn't know about Ryoga.

\- I came right now, but I heard your voice. I thought you were talking to someone."

Ryoma looked at his back but Ryoga wasn't there.

\- How fast!" Ryoma murmured.

\- What?! What was fast?!"

\- Nothing! I was talking to myself! "

\- Oh!" Nanjiro looked at him unusually for a few seconds, " Come home kid! The weather is a little cold, and the dinner is going to be ready soon too."

\- I'll come dad! let me to stay a little more."

\- Okay! But be faster or your mother will be angry!"

\- Hai!"

After Ryoma became sure that Nanjiro had gone, he said slowly " Hey! He left! Now we can talk!" he waited for any answer or reaction but nothing didn't happen.

\- That baka had really gone! Now how should I find him?!" Right at that moment Karupin came and started to play with an orange which was at the place Ryoga was sitting before.

\- Hey!" Ryoma went to his cat and find a small was written on it a phone number and a short note _" Choose your way and then call me, Chibisuke!"_

\- Baka!" Ryoma smirked.

\- Hey! You brat! Don't you want to come?! The dinner is ready!"

\- I am coming!" He hid the small paper and backed to home.

During the dinner time, Nanjiro didn't say even a word, that was unusually.

\- What's wrong my darling?! Don't you like food?! Or dose it taste bad?!"

\- No! It's delicious!"

\- So what's wrong?! Why you don't eat like always?!" Rinko said with concern.

\- Don't worry! I'm just not hungry." After saying that, he stood up and left the dinner table.

\- Do you know what was wrong with him, Ryoma?!"

\- How should I know mom!" Ryoma said carelessly.

After the dinner Ryoma went to his bedroom and lay down on his bed. Ryoga's words were repeated on his head and the scene of morning events were in front his eyes, but he knew that maybe Ryoga's plan was the only way for him to take revenge on Byodoin Hoo. After some minutes thinking hard about the problem finally he chose his way.

\- Mom! Dad! I should say something!" both Rinko and Nanjiro turned to him.

\- What's wrong dear?!" Rinko said surprised.

\- I should go to America...I want to join to American national team!"

A strange silence was ruled out, " Eh...what?! American national team?! Are you joking?! You are Japan-"

\- Is it your choice?" Nanjiro said and looked at him seriously.

\- Nanjiro! What are you talking about?! Of course it isn't! He is just anger because of-"

\- I'm not angry mom!" Ryoma said calmly to shock his mother.

\- W..what?!" Rinko couldn't believe her ears.

\- This is my own decision! I want to join them and I won't be sorry for it!"

\- Heh..so remember what you said brat!" Nanjiro smirked and then left the living room.

\- Ryoma! Do you want to betray your country?!"

\- No mom! They betrayed me!" Ryoma emphatically said.

Rinko looked at him sadly for some seconds and then she left there too, after that family conversation Ryoma called to Ryoga and waited for his answer.

\- Hello?"

\- It's me Ryoga!"

\- Oh! Chibisuke! How soon you called to me! I thought you want to think more!"

\- That wasn't necessary!"

\- Haha! So what is your choice now?"

Ryoma became silent for some moments, " I accept it!"

\- That's my boy! Come to the airport tomorrow morning! We will leave at 7 a.m!"

\- How soon! Why we should leave too soon?!"

\- Oh little brother! You should give the entrance exam there!"

\- Entrance exam?! You didn't tell me about it!"

\- Heh! Are you afraid Chibisuke?!"

Ryoma smirked and said " Mock yourself, Ryoga!"

\- Haha! Okay, see you tomorrow and call me nii-san brat!" Ryoga said and hanged the phone.

\- Baka Aniki !" Ryoma smiled and said slowly.

.

.

.

.

Tomorrow morning arrived and Ryoma was ready for leaving Japan, but before everything he wanted to be sure about his mother's feeling, he felt that she is still up set with him because of this decision.

\- Mom! I'm leaving! but before it, I want to know that are you up set with me?!"

Rinko first didn't say anything but then she smiled and patted his hair " No one knows your feeling and your conditions well dear, so I don't want to judge you too...but remember not to forget your real place in the world my dear son!"

Ryoma smiled " Right mom! I promise!"

On the way to the airport, both Nanjiro and Ryoma didn't even speak a word together.

\- We arrived!" Nanjiro said slowly.

Ryoma got of the car and entered the main hall of the airport.

\- Who are you looking for?" Nanjiro asked with doubts.

\- No one!" Ryoma said quickly but his voice trembled slightly.

\- Mr. Echizen !"

Both Ryoma and Nanjiro turned to meet a man with wheat straw hair.

\- Who are you?!" Nangiro asked.

\- I am Edvard Johnson! I'll escort your son to America! I'm a part of American nation team! Nice to meet you!"

\- Ah...so..." both men shake hands.

\- So Ryoma-san! It's the time for leaving!"

\- Hai!" Ryoma said decisively.

\- Bye dad! Take care of Karupoin please!"

\- Ryoma!" Nanjiro said calmly, " If you will have any questions from me, remember that I'm always here to answer you, so _ask me your questions_!"

Ryoma looked at him with no feeling and then left there, after that Nanjiro said " I know you are here Ryoga! I don't know what do you want to do or what is your purpose, but I'm sure you have a good reason for it...take care of your little brother like always you do, and remember you can **ask me your questions too**!"

When Nanjiro left there too, a young man who was covering his face murmured " But I'm not sure if you can answer all my questions _father_!"


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! I'm a new member of fun fiction and this is my first story so please forgive me if I'll have wrongs in my grammars or spelling words.

Please read my story and give me your opinion, this is a prince of tennis story from when Ryoma and Ryoga were child until the second time they meet each other again.

Enjoy this.

...

The Difference

Chapter 7: Abrupt sparkle of the past

That was 1 a.m. although Nanjiro was still awake, he was tired but memories didn't let him to sleep too.

He shifted to his right side on the bed and looked at his wife who had slept calmly.

\- What will happen if she'll understand about Ryoga?!" Nanjiro asked himself while he knew the answer of the question well.

\- She'll leave." The answer made him upset a lot, he still couldn't forget their struggle when he told her that Ryoga must leave them and he should live with his aunt, he couldn't forget her cry; she cried a lot that day. Ryoga wasn't her biologic son but Rinko loved him like her true son, so that wasn't surprising to see her, crying hard because of the news that Nanjiro gave her seven years ago.

.

.

 _\- How should I tell her! She'll hurt! But there is no way more!"_

 _Nanjiro went to living room, Rinko was sitting on the sofa and was reading a book._

 _\- Rinko dear! Do you have time to talk together?!"_

 _Rinko raised her head and looked at him inquisitively, " What's wrong darling?!"_

 _Nanjiro looked at her and opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't " Is there really no other way?!" that was his heart._

 _\- Nanjiro?! Are you alright?!" Rinko seemed a little worry._

 _Nanjiro breathed deeply " We should talk about Ryoga!"_

 _\- What's wrong with Ryoga?!" Rinko stood up, her voice was shaking a little._

 _\- His aunt, Maria, called me today."_

 _\- Maria?! So what did she want?!"_

 _\- She told me that she wants…she wants…"_

 _\- She wants WHAT?!" now she seemed angry, " Does she want to have Ryoga?! Did she talk about it again?!"_

 _Nanjiro became silent, " Answer me Nanjiro!" Rinko shouted._

 _\- Yes! She wants to have him! And she is serious this time!"_

 _\- Which serious?! Ryoga is OUR SON!"_

 _\- And is her nephew too!"_

 _\- What the hell are you talking about Nanjiro?!" Rinko was too angry on that time._

 _\- Rinko dear! Please calm down and listen to me carefully!" Nanjiro sad seriously, " You know about Miller family, don't you?! After Ryoga's mother death…"_

 _\- I AM HIS MOTHER!"_

 _Nanjiro looked at her angry eyes, " Of course! But now the story is different! After that woman's death her wealth had left without any heir!"  
_

 _\- Ryoga is_ _the heir of that wealth!"_

 _\- Yes he is! But he won't can reach it if he won't live with his mother's family anymore!"_

 _\- What?! What are you talking about?!"_

 _\- Maria told me that Amy ( Ryoga's mother ) wrote in her testament that only if Ryoga will live with his mother's family he can have her wealth, otherwise all that wealth will given to Ryoga's uncle, Brian!"_

 _\- Brian?! What are you talking about?! Which testament?! That was no testament when that woman died!"_

 _\- I see! But it seems, that's a testament she wrote one day before her death and they have found it a few days ago!"_

 _\- After one year?!" Rinko shouted._

 _\- Rinko! Dear! Please calm down! We should think about Ryoga's future!"_

 _\- Nanjiro! I can't believe that_ _you are the one who says it!" Rinko's eyes were_ _overwhelmed with disbelief._

 _\- He is my son too, Rinko! I love him too! But I don't want him to lose his right from that wealth too! Can you understand?!"_

 _Rinko became silent and looked at the depth of his eyes, that was a painful silent, Nanjiro had never felt himself so far from his lovely wife._

 _\- You will destroy our family, Nanjiro!" Rinko said too sadly._

 _\- I just want to protect Ryoga! We won't lose him! He will be our son for ever! We can meet..."_

 _\- Don't say anything more! You will destroy Ryoga too!" Rinko left there after saying those sentences, that was their last conversation before Ryoga was leaving.  
_

 _._

 _._

 _._

That was a warm evening in Sydney and the streets were full of crowds. In one of the city's quiet alleys someone was practicing wonderfully on a street tennis court.

\- Even if you have thousands of tennis courts privately, you'll end up practice on a street tennis court dear cousin!"

\- Kate! I thought you would come here tomorrow!" Ryoga said with amazement.

A blond hairy girl with bright green eyes giggled " You seem to be very surprised!"

\- Not as much as the time that I saw you at the festival on Macau!"

\- Oh! Ryoga! Are you still angry because of that day?! I just wanted to help you for entering the Japan nation team!"

\- Like that?! Do you know how much I got worry when I saw that Kiritani was shouting on you?!"

\- Ryoga! Please forget it! I promise not to interfere in your work again! Right?!"

Ryoga touched his forehand and sighed " What can I tell you little girl?!"

\- Good! Now be happy that I'm here!" she said happily and hugged Ryoga tight, " I missed you a lot Ryoga!"

Ryoga smiled and hugged her too, " I missed you too dear! Did you enjoy your trip on Florida?!"

Kate looked at him kindly and said " Yeah! But I hoped that you could be there too! I was all alone!"

\- Ah! But you know how much I was busy? Right?!"

\- You are always busy!" she frowned.

\- Oh come on! now you are here, near me! Isn't it enough?!"

\- It's good but..." she became silent.

\- Tell me! Kate?!"

\- Nothing! I understand your condition!"

\- Oh! So!"

Kate separated herself from his arms and looked at Ryoga with concern " Ryoga! Is it true that Ryoma had lost his memories?!"

Ryoga became sad but he smiled again, " Yes! It's true."

\- How?! I really don't believe that he can't remember us now!" her eyes were full of tears.

\- It's not important if he can't remember us, we can remember him, right?!" Ryoga said kindly, his eyes were overflowing with hope.

\- Hey! You two! Don't you want to come! I have a lot of work to do!"

Ryoga looked at his corner, " Ralph! Ah! Did you bring Kate from the airport to here?!"

Ralph laughed and said " Yeah! She called me an hour ago and asked me to bring her next to you!"

\- Kate! Why you didn't tell me?! that wasn't necessary to bother Ralph!"

\- Hey! She didn't bother me! She just wanted to surprise you!"

\- Oh God!" Ryoga sighed and made his cousin laugh.

\- Now, shall we leave?!" Ralph said solemnly.

\- Yeah! Let's go Ryoga!" Kate said happily and took his hand but he didn't move.

\- Kate! You can't stay with me!"

\- Huh?! What do you mean?!" both Ralph and Kate were shocked.

\- You won't live in our hotel! You'll be in another one, but don't worry it's close to us."

\- Why?! Why I can't be in a hotel that you are in it too?!" her voice trembled slightly, she seemed hurting a lot.

\- This is for your own safety! You know why are you here, don't you?! You are here because I just want to protect you, Kate! This is the only reason, right?!"

Kate became silent first but then she said sadly " You are a coldhearted person, Ryoga!" she left him angrily.

\- Ryoga! Was that necessary to tell her something like this?!" Ralph said hopeless and then left there with Kate too. Right after a few moments he was lonely again, but that wasn't important for him, after everything that happen two years ago now nothing was important to him; the only thing he wanted was to protect those people whom he loved and remained for him whether they like or not.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! I'm a new member of fun fiction and this is my first story so please forgive me if I'll have wrongs in my grammars or spelling words.

Please read my story and give me your opinion, this is a prince of tennis story from when Ryoma and Ryoga were child until the second time they meet each other again.

Enjoy this.

...

The Difference

Chapter 8: The winner and the loser

\- What's wrong Chibisuke?! Have you fallen in love with someone?!"

Ryoma turned and faced his older brother, " No!" he answered shortly.

\- So what's wrong with you?! You have not talked since you returned of watching Japan's match!"

\- It's nothing! Don't worry!" He waved his hands and then left Ryoga alone.

\- It seems that he'll leave soon!" Ryoga murmured.

\- And you will leave too, right?!" Ralph said friendly, as he approached his friend from behind.

Ryoga smiled and said, " We have been talking about it before, isn't it?!"

\- Yeah! Yeah!"

They both became silent for a while, " So I should go and help to your little brother make his decision." Ralph said as he was leaving.

\- Ralph!" he turned and looked at Ryoga confusedly.

\- What's wrong?!"

\- Nothing, but just thanks for everything!"

Ralph shocked at first but then smiled, " We are friends! I'll help you whenever you need me!"

Ryoga turned his smile with a bigger one.

That was all a great night...

.

.

A few days have passed since Ryoma's return to Japan's national team and that day they competed with France while Duke was in single one; Ryoma didn't want to upset him but it was clear that he had no chance of winning against his opponent.

\- Today is a big day for all of us! Everyone here says that we are a weak team that does not have no chance of wining, but now here and right today we have a chance to show all of them that they are wrong! So let's go and win this match once and for all!" right after Byodoin finished his speech all the team members cried out happiness.

\- Hey Ryoma-san! Go on and win the game!" Ryoma looked at the audience and saw Horio, Kachiro and Katso.

\- Don't worry! I won't beat!" He looked at the others but he couldn't find Sakuno there; he didn't know why but since that man, Ludovic Chardard , appeared and Ryoma found that he has some feeling about Sakuno he couldn't stop his anger but he was trying his best not to show that feeling in front of the others.

\- Are you worried about miss Sakuno, Ryoma-san?!"

Ryoma shocked when Fuji said that with a big smile and an unusual look.

\- Why you think like this?!" Ryoma couldn't believe that Fuji has understood it easily like this.

Fuji laughed a little and said, " It's clear!"

\- WHAT?! No! You are all wrong!" Ryoma said and went to another place far from him quickly.

\- Fuji-san! Don't bother him!" Irie said while he was laughing.

\- He is a very bad lier! Isn't he?!" Fuji said jokingly.

\- Yeah he is!" both of them laughed after that short conversation.

The time passed quickly and very soon the time for single three and Ryoma's match arrived.

\- I'm going to get myself ready!" he said and left the group, it was outside the stadium that he met Ludovic and Sakuno.

\- Oh! Ryoma Echizen! Right?!" Ludovic was riding a white horse.

\- Yes! I am!" Ryoma looked at him without any emotion.

\- Hah! So get away of my way brat! You will lose for sure today!"

\- Really?! but I think that you should say it after the match, isn't it?!"

\- Hey! You young man! Why you don't try your chance here!"

Both Ryoma and Ludovic looked at their behind surprisedly; that was master Mifune with a black horse.

\- Use it brat and show us if you can play tennis while you are riding a horse too!"

\- Hah! Not a bad idea!" Ryoma said and then quickly mounted the horse.

\- Miss Sakuno! Please stand back! I don't want you to hurt!" Ludovic said that while he was smiling at her; on that time Ryoma was really angry although he was trying hard not to show it!

\- So let's start brat!" the French guy served a ball suddenly while Ryoma wasn't ready yet.

\- Show me your real power!" Ryoma said and turned the ball hardly.

\- Not bad kid!" he said with a tune of ridicule.

\- Now give it!" Ludovic change his hand and turned the ball with his left hand to shock Ryoma.

\- Turn it back!" Mifune shouted but the ball that Ryoma had received was too heavy and his horse was restless.

\- Damn!" Ryoma said angrily since he couldn't return the ball.

\- Haha! So is that all you can do, brat?!" Ludovic couldn't stop his laughing.

\- Come on kid! The match is going to start now!" Mifune said and then left the place; Ryoma was still too angry but he got off the horse and followed his master.

\- Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno said suddenly to surprise Ryoma, " Good luck!" her cheeks were fried and her eyes were full of happiness.

\- Ah...so...thank you!" he said and left quickly while he felt that his cheeks were fried too.

\- Ladies and gentlemen! The match single three begins in a few minutes! From France nation team, Ludovic Chardard, will play; and from Japan nation team, Ryoma Echizen, will play! Please encourage them!" when the presenter declared the names, both Ludovic and Ryoma entered the ground.

\- I wish that your play in the tennis court won't be as bad as your play on horseback kid!"

\- Take care a lot! I won't have mercy on you!" Ryoma said calmly and went to the end of the court.

Ludovic was a person who must serve at first; all the stadium was silent and just the sound of tennis ball could be hear.

.

.

.

\- The third set is square, tiebreaker!"

\- They arrived to the tiebreak after all!" Yukimora said while the concern on his face was clearly seen.

\- Each of them has won one set, this set will determine the winner!" Oni said.

\- But both of them are very tired!" Kirihara said desperately.

\- Who will win this long match?!" Oishi said with concern.

\- Sanada! Go and get yourself ready for the next match!" Byodoin ordered him decisively.

\- Hai!" Sanada left there quickly.

\- Do you think that he will lose, captain?!" Tokugawa said.

\- Who knows?! We should just wait!" Byodoin said without any emotion.

That was Ryoma's serve as fatigue filled whole his body, he was breathing hardly but the only thing he was thinking about was to win the game.

\- Ah!" he served the ball with all his power.

\- I won't beat to you!" Ludovic turned the ball hardly; both of them were playing with all their power.

\- Out! The point for Ryoma Echizen!"

\- Yess!" Kintaro shouted happily.

The match lasted until Ludovic arrived to the set point.

-Oh no! That guy needs gust one point more!" Irie said sadly.

\- Don't worry! That brat is not a person that will let him to give this last point easily!" Atobe said hopefully.

\- I hope that you're right!" Irie said.

Ludovic served the ball with power.

\- Oh! He still can serve powerfully like this! What a player!" Tanegeshima said with amazement.

Ryoma couldn't return the ball well but that bad return gave him a chance to give the point; Ludovic couldn't keep his balance well and he turned back the ball as a lab, everything was ready for Ryoma to hit a smash.

\- Finish it Ryoma!" Momoshiro shouted among the audience, Ryoma jumped and hit the ball with all his will.

\- In! The point to Echizen!" when the judge said that all the member of Japan's team shouted happily.

\- Didn't I tell you about him, Irie-senpai?!" Atobe said proudly.

\- Yeah! Yeah!" Irie laughed friendly.

\- What dose he do?!" Fuji said with shock and pointed Ryoma who went to the judge.

\- Sorry sir, but that was out! Please check it again!" when Ryoma said that all the stadium became silent again.

\- Ah! Right! I'm going to check it!"

\- W-what does he do?!" Shiraish said disgustingly.

\- Yes! That's right! The ball was out! I'm sorry! The point and the game is for Chardard from French nation team! The match is over!"

No one didn't say anything at first but after a few seconds the audience began to cheer the players.

\- That was a good match, I enjoyed it! Good luck!" Ryoma said those sentences while he was shaking hands, then he left the court without saying anything, but all the stadium was encouraging him.

\- If he didn't do this, I would doubt that he is Ryoga's brother! They are quite similar of each other!" A young man with brown hairs who was watching the game said calmly.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi! I'm a new member of fun fiction and this is my first story so please forgive me if I'll have wrongs in my grammars or spelling words.

Please read my story and give me your opinion, this is a prince of tennis story from when Ryoma and Ryoga were child until the second time they meet each other again.

Enjoy this.

...

The Difference

Chapter 9: The truth behind the moon

\- Master Mifune! Don't you think that we should change our strategy in this game?! Now that Echizen-kun has failed, it will be very hard to win in this stage! I think that it's better that Byodoin-kun will play in single one instead of Duke-kun! We will have more chance by this!"

\- That's impossible, coach Kurobe! I won't change my mind after announcing the plan!"

\- But sir..."

\- Enough! Just wait for the end! This is all you can do!"

Everything was cluttered, no one expected Ryoma to lose the game and now all the team members were worried; the only one who seemed not worried about the next match was Ryoma. He went out of the stadium after the game and sat on a bench to think about his failure.

\- Ryoma-kun!" a warm and kind voice came from his behind.

\- Ryuzaki!"

\- Don't you want to come to see the next match?! Sanada-san's match will start in a few minutes later!"

Ryoma lowered his head and said slowly, " No, it's better for me not to be there. I will just make the others even more sad."

\- Why do you think like this?"

\- Because I lost in the match! Right when I shouldn't be defeated! And now the team is in a big trouble while we could be in a very better condition!" his voice was shaking for the first time; he couldn't stop himself not to think about his fault.

Sakuno became closer to him and took his hands in her hands.

\- That was never be your fault!" Ryoma raised his head to see her kind eyes.

\- You just took care of your honor! No all Japan's honor!" she was frying when she was saying those sentences.

Ryoma looked at her for a while and then he smiled, a wide and true smile.

\- Thanks Ryuzaki! For everything!" he held her hands since he felt that his cheeks were blushing, but on that time something like this wasn't important for him at all.

Sakuno giggled and said, " Now let's go and watch the match! It must be started!"

\- Whatever you say! You are boss now!" he said happily and then both of them started to laugh together.

They were leaving that suddenly Rtoma stopped and looked at his behind.

\- What's wrong Ryoma-kun?!" Sakuno asked while she seemed confused.

\- Can you hear this sound?!"

Sakuno shocked but she started to listen carefully like Ryoma too.

\- This is...this is the sound of a tennis ball! Maybe someone is practicing there!" she said as she was pointing to the training tennis grounds behind the trees.

\- No! Two people are fighting there! Come!" he said while he took her hand and then running to the grounds.

The more they were coming closer to the tennis courts, the sound of the blows became louder and more violent and then behind the trees where the light of sun was covering the courts Ryoma and Sakuno met two tennis players that were fighting powerfully.

\- Impossible! W-what are doing here?!" Ryoma said while he couldn't believe his eyes.

.

.

.

\- Sanada-san is a great tennis player!" Shiraishi said happily.

\- Heeeey! Go on senpai! You are truly the best!" Horio shouted among the audience.

\- I think that we won this game after all!" Marui said calmly.

\- No we should wait till the end! It's still soon to say something like this!" Tanegashima said friendly but he was sure about the result too; Sanada was at the set point and his opponent was too tired to continue the game too but everyone knows that how much that was a hard match.

\- Finally!" Kirihara shouted as Sanada received the last point after all.

All Japanese audience were happy for that victory.

\- Congratulation Sanada-san!" Yukimura said kindly while he was offering water to him.

\- Ah..thanks!" he said and took the water tank.

\- Captain! This is time for the single one now!" Mori said with concern in his voice.

\- We should just watch the match! There is nothing more to do!" Byodoin said while he knew the result too.

\- I know you guys are worry!"

Everyone turned to meet Duke's kind face, " And I know that I have a little chance in front of Camus, but I want you guys to know that I will try my best for it and if I'll lose I'll accept full responsible of this match!"

No one didn't say anything, that was an annoying silent.

\- So we count on you, Duke!" Byodoin said decisively.

\- The time for single one! Players please enter to the tennis court!"

\- It's the time!" Oish said slowly.

\- From France nation team, Leopold Camus de Charpentier, will play; and from Japan's nation team, Duke Watanabe, please encourage them!"

All the audience started to clapping when Duke entered to the court.

\- Why Camus didn't come yet?!" Kintaro questioned.

\- I think he wants to humiliate us!" Atobe said.

\- No! Camus is not a person like this!"

\- Hey look! He finally came!" Kintaro pointed Camus who entered the court.

\- What's wrong with him?! Why is he going to judge?!" Fuji said while he couldn't stop his surprise.

\- Sorry sir! I can't play this match! I want to give over it! I'll accept my losing!"

\- Whaaaat?!" all Japan's team, no all the audience shouted.

\- B-but it means your team is losing! Are you sure?!" the judge asked.

\- Yes! I am!"

\- What's going on?!" Byodoin said angrily.

\- Since the French player can not compete, the point of this match is for Japan! Japan's nation team is the winner of this competition with the result three games to two!"

That was a true silent in the stadium.

\- Wait!" Duke said, " Why?!" he nodded.

Camus turned and looked at his eyes, " Don't worry! Your team really beat us! Actually your _leader_ beat me, so this match is for you!" he said calmly and then looked at an uncertain point among the audience.

\- Who are you looking at?!" Byodoin asked while he was confused a lot.

\- He is looking to our _leader_! Someone who beat him a few minutes ago!"

Everyone turned to face Ryoma's calm and cold eyes.

\- Don't worry captain! **_W_ _e_ _truly won the match_**!"


	10. Chapter 10

Hi! I'm a new member of fun fiction and this is my first story so please forgive me if I'll have wrongs in my grammars or spelling words.

Please read my story and give me your opinion, this is a prince of tennis story from when Ryoma and Ryoga were child until the second time they meet each other again.

Enjoy this.

...

The Difference

Chapter 10: The darkness above the sun

That was a warm afternoon when the bus left the main stadium to back to the hotel; everyone were silent and didn't say anything about the events, only Ryoma seemed didn't care about anything, he was smiling while he was looking outside of the window; that was all the first time in his life that he wasn't mad of losing in a match, after everything that master Mifune told him about the _truth_ now he didn't have fears and anxiety anymore, now the world was clear in front of his eyes and the true happiness filled his heart, but he knew well that he should meet someone as soon as possible, a very _important_ person in his life.

\- You seem happy Echizen!"

Ryoma turned to face his captain, " Don't you want to tell us that _truth_ after all?!" Ryoma shocked when Byodoin asked him with a cold face and an impassive tone.

\- I think that you should wait, since I don't know all the truth too, right master Mifune?!"

Mifune nodded and then closed his eyes again, he seemed deeply tired.

\- **I am captain of the team and I shouldn't know that what the hell is going to happen here?!** " Byodoin shouted, he was really angry.

\- **Quite brat!** " master Mifune shouted too to stop the struggle.

The cold shadow of silent overrule there again until the bus stopped in front of the hotel.

\- Everyone come down faster!" coach Itaru said.

\- Master Mifune! Can I leave now?!"

Mifune looked at Ryoma's happy but full of questions eyes, " I won't can stop you if you want to meet him, but give me time to tell the others about the events and then go brat!"

Ryoma shocked, " Do you want to tell them too?!"

Mifune sighted, " Didn't you see that guy's angry face?! If I won't tell them, something will happen at the end for sure!"

\- Ah…so…" Ryoma said and then went to the hotel. There, all the team members were congregate on the main hall.

\- So everyone! By all those events that happened today it's not advisable to keep the truth as a secret anymore!" when master Mifune said, everyone became silent, all of them were hunger for the truth.

\- Someone who played with Camus and beat him to save us from a surly losing, a person who Camus called him **_the leader of Japan_** was…"

\- **_MY OLDER BROTHER, ECHIZEN RYOGA!"_** Ryoma said while he couldn't stop himself not to say it.

Nothing in this world on that time couldn't hid and stop the team's wonder.

\- W-what are you talking about?!" Byodoin seemed truly confused.

\- Everything started since six years ago." now that was master Mifune who was talking.

\- That year, the International Tennis Committee allowed the entry teams in the U-17 cup to use two middle schooler in their teams, that wasn't a suggestion, that was an order! And there, we selected two persons like the other teams too! One of them was..."

\- Ryoga-senpai! Right?!" Renji said immediately.

\- Yeah!" Mifune slowly.

\- But those matches on that time aren't important now, the reason of the last events is, when we were playing on that World Cup Ryoga and the previous captain of our nation team, Captain Ehara Shuji, realized about a big extensive financial corruption or better to say "A big mafia" in Japan's Tennis Committee." Mifune added.

\- Whaaaat?!" all the team members shouted with true surprise.

\- That's impossible! There is no financial corruption in Japan's systems!" Oni said decisively.

\- But Senpai! _Mere trusting on something always brings corruption_! This is a principle!" Ryoma said calmly.

\- Unfortunately he is true! And what I said about that _Mafia_ was right too! And more unfortunately this mafia is still there, not as big as what it was in the past but it's still do exist!"

\- It's still do exist..How something like this could happen?.." Fuji murmured.

\- With all the efforts we have made, that 'mafia' destroyed, but..." Mifune stopped his story, he seemed deeply pensive.

\- What had happened then?!" Atobe asked slowly, but because of the full silent there his slow tone seemed loud as well.

\- An accident happened..." Mifune's voice was too sad.

\- Which accident?!" Ryoma was shocked, " You didn't tell me about it before, master!"

Mifune swallowed his hand in his hair, " We thought, that mafia was destroyed completely, but we were all wrong...the most important members of the gang were still active, and they are still active too! I can remember well that day on two years ago...the team members were on the bus, they were moving towards the camp U-17 that between the way...the bus..." It seemed to hard for Mifune to continue but he breathed deeply and said, " The bus fell into the valley."

\- It can't be!" Ryoma's voice was shaking hardly, he really couldn't believe his ears.

\- Thirteen persons were inside the bus, ten of them were a part of team, the driver, coach Mizushima Takashi..."

\- Coach Mizushima?! Oh god...so he was related to it too..." coach Kurobe said sadly.

\- Yeah..." Mifune confirm him, " And finally a girl named 'Takagaki Ayame', on that accident just two persons survived...coach Mizushima who is in a depth coma yet and..."

\- RYOGA..." Ryoma's voice was like coming from the bottom of the pit, too slow and cold.

Mifune became silent, everyone became silent, that was a cloudy afternoon and the sun was covered with black clouds...

.

.

.

\- We arrived." Kintaro said slowly, no one didn't say anything. That was 8 p.m when they arrived at a hotel were Ryoga was there, Ryoma asked captain Rhinehart his brother's location.

\- What should we tell him?" Kirihara asked.

\- 'Sorry for judging fast and unfair', this is something we should say." Yukimura said calmly and then went to the entrance door, others went in too.

There Byodoin went to the reception of the hotel and asked the responsible officer if Ryoga was there or not they were talking that suddenly someone said,

" Ryoma-kun!" that was a warm and friendly voice.

Everyone turned to meet a blond hairy girl with bright green eyes, " Eh...Sorry...Were you with me?!" Ryoma said while he was surprised that how much her kind face was familiar to him.

\- Oh God!" she said and then hugged him tight in her arms, the next thing Ryoma knew was being held tightly into the kind, warm and friendly pair of arms, gripping around his frame.

\- Glad to meet you again, **_dear little cousin_**!" she said while her hot tears were falling down on Ryoma's neck.

That was no moon on the sky that night, but those thousands of stars on it, were all truly enough...


	11. Chapter 11

Hi! I'm a new member of fun fiction and this is my first story so please forgive me if I'll have wrongs in my grammars or spelling words.

Please read my story and give me your opinion, this is a prince of tennis story from when Ryoma and Ryoga were child until the second time they meet each other again.

Enjoy this.

...

The Difference

Chapter 11: The evidences

\- Here you go madam! Please dink it!"

\- Thanks James!" Kate said while taking the glass of water of butler hands that was a good offer for her since she cried hard before.

\- Mr. Johnson! But you said that you are a part of America nation team in the airport!" Ryoma said as he was truly confused about the events.

\- Oh sir! That was your brother's order! Maybe that was the only way for us to accompany you! So now let me to introduce myself again, my name is James Davis and I'm the butler of Miller family."

\- Miller family?!" Ryoma's eyes were full of questions.

\- Ah dear! Ryoga's mother was Amy Miller, and I'm Kate Miller, your brother's cousin! Now is everything clear?!" she said warmly.

\- Oh...so...maybe...but I can't remember you!" Ryoma said honestly.

Kate smiled, " I see...Ryoga told me that you had lost your memories..." she pulled her hand to his hair and continued, " But it's not important whether you remember us or not...we are always a part of your family..."

Ryoma's eyes widened after hearing those words; maybe those were something he always wanted to hear.

\- Sorry if I'm bothering you! But can you please tell us where is your cousin?! We came here since we want to meet him!" Byodoin asked politely.

\- Oh! Sorry! I completely forgot about you! But can I ask you that why do you want to meet him?!"

\- Master Mifune told us everything about all the events, so we came here to apologize him and ask him some questions." Ryoma said calmly.

\- Apologize him?! For what?!" Kate said with confuse face.

\- For judging him fast and unfair." Yukimura said.

\- What?! Oh dears! It's truly not necessary! It's natural to become upset when someone defect to you! Ryoga knew that you'll be mad at him since the first but he did it all for your own security, like what he did to me too." she said friendly.

\- What do you mean about it?!" Fuji asked.

\- After everything that happened two years ago, Ryoga started to destroy that mafia once and for all and actually prove to the world that the accident was their plan to pay back of Ryoga and captain Ehara because of destroying a big part of them in the past, but this time Ryoga doesn't want anyone to hurt so he decided to continue his action in shadows."

\- If he wanted to do it so why he joined to the nation team from the first?" Oni asked.

Kate smiled and looked at Ryoma, " Because of Ryoma he did that!"

\- What?! Because of me?! What do you mean?!" Ryoma asked confusedly.

\- You had invited to the camp and Ryoga was sure that you'll become one of the team's member after all and as you are his brother he was sure if you'll join them you'll be in true risk of danger because of his actions against that mafia, and as he knew well if even he tell you everything you'll reject not to join nation team, he decided to enter the camp too and force you to leave there."

\- But he didn't force me to leave! And why are you sure too if he was telling me the truth I was going to reject him?!" Ryoma said as he seemed a bit upset with her sentences.

\- First he didn't force you like that! He was sure that if Byodoin hurt your friend Tokugawa, you won't stay silent and will stop him so after that you'll be kick out of the camp so he left the match as he was sure that you'll follow him too and then Tokugawa-san will play against Byodoin, and second are you sure that if we had told you the truth you were accept it?! Ryoga know you better than yourself and he was sure that you'll reject it...Ah! Guys! Please don't look at me like this! I know that was too confusing!" she said as she could see their confuse and surprise faces.

\- You know all of us very well!" Irie said with real shock.

\- Oh! Haha! Ryoga told me all his plan before entering the camp and then I asked James to give me your information!" she pointed to James who was standing behind her.

\- So, are you telling us that all the events that happened o the camp was a part of his plan to make Ryoma leave the camp?!" Atobe asked incredibility.

\- Yeah! That was!" she answered shortly.

\- But why he joined to American nation team?!" Tokugawa asked suddenly.

\- I don't know about it well, maybe you should ask him this yourself!"

\- Sure! We'll ask him! We should ask a lot of things, and we will pay back him because of all the events! We came here since we thought that we must apologize him, but it seems that he should do it!" Duke said while he was still too confuse.

\- So when he'll come?!" Maori said.

\- I don't know! A little before your coming he left. He said that he should meet someone but he mentioned that he'll back soon too."

\- So it seems that we have to wait a bit here." Tanegashima said.

\- Anyway...madam, your face seems so familiar to me!" Kimijima said with a cold glance.

\- Oh! Yeah! I was that girl who caused Mr. Kiritani became angry!" Kate said with a cute smile.

\- Whaaaaat?!" all persons who were in Macau shouted.

\- Isn't there any more surprise for us?!" Ohmagari said with a depressed face.

Kate giggled and said, " No! But maybe!"

Between their discussion Ryoma was completely silent, first he was surprise of the events but he felt really lonely on that time, _" Ryoga knows you better than yourself...",_

 _" Glad to meet you again, dear little cousin!", " Don't tell me that you had forgot your aniki's face, Chibisuke?!" , " Ryoga told me that you had lost your memories..",_

 _ **" But it's not important whether you remember us or not...you are always a part of our family..."**_...

Those sentences, those words all of them were repeated on his head again and again... _ **" Because of Ryoma he done that!"**_ ** _  
_**That one was hurting him more than the others...that wasn't important if Ryoga lied him like that but he had done all those works for his sake...ALL FOR HIS SAKE...

\- Ryoma! Dear! Are you alright?!" Kate asked as she felt that he wasn't well.

\- Ah..yeah..it's nothing..." Ryoma said slowly, Kate opened her mouth to say something that suddenly someone said, " What are you doing here?!"

Ryoma raised his head and the others turned to the voice.

\- Oh! Ryoga dear! So you back finally!" Kate said happily.

\- What do you mean about it?! I told you I'll be back soon." Ryoga unlike her said coldly.

\- I see! I just forgot about the time, so I thought that it's a bit late." she said calmly as she could see anger and tiredness in her cousin's eyes clearly.

\- So again..what are you doing here?" he said more coldly as he was looking to the others.

\- Ryoga..you are a great liar and actor, did you know?!" Byodoin said as he was looking directly into his eyes, Ryoga became silent for a few seconds but then said, " What did master Mifune tell you?!" that was no emotion in his voice.

\- He said everything for enough and your cousin complete it more." that was nothing in Byodoin's voice too.

No one didn't say anything, that was a big and true silent, " Why did you come here?" Ryoga said.

\- To ask you why..why did you play with all of us all like this?"

\- To protect you."

\- Like this?!"

\- I'll do everything for protecting everyone, whether you'll like it or not."

\- What an idiot! Did you thought that you can do something like this without any help?"

\- But I'm not that alone Byodoin, not as much as you!"

\- You bitch!" Byodoin said as he was ready to punch him hard but Ryoga drove away and gave his hand.

\- You thought that you knew everything but not you and not anyone knows anything so remember I won't let anyone in this world to hurt those people who are dear for me once again." Ryoga said decisively and angrily.

\- What are you two doing there?! Please stop struggling in the hotel!" one of the servants said to make Ryoga release Byodoin's hand.

\- Mr. Echizen, please read this letter, master Mifune told me to give it to you." Ryoga looked at coach Itaru who was too calm and was acting like nothing didn't happen there, he took the letter and opened it, " W-what dose it say?! why he wants me to go to the Japan's hotel?! I told you before that I don't want to be near the team anymore!" Ryoga said with a big shock.

\- He think that you'll be more safe there!" coach Itaru said calmly.

\- Go and tell him that I won't come, end of story!" Ryoga was ready to leave there, but stopped when coach Itaru said, " But if you won't come you won't have his support in federation anymore!"

Ryoga looked at him deeply, " Are you threat me?!"

\- It'll depends on yourself how to deduce of it, but it'll be better for everyone to you'll deduce it as an offer and will join to us again, coach Echizen!"

\- Coach?!" Ryoga said with a surprise face.

\- Yes! Master Mifune wants you to join us as a coach even thought before this , that was you a person who made the strategy of the matches since today!"

\- Can someone please tell us whether there is anything more for surprising?!" Shiraish sighted deeply.

Ryoga became silent again but then said calmly, " Kate should come with me too, I won't leave her a lone here."

\- Sure! We thought that you'll may say it."

Ryoga shook his head and was ready to leave there that Duke said, " If you were a person who made the strategies so why didn't you let me to play against Camus?!" Ryoga turned and looked at him for a while, " I didn't choose you for that single one, that was master Mifune who chose you since I believed that you won't can beat him and I still believe it too, so if the time back I'll do it again, Duke!" Ryoga said brutally and then left there to become ready for coming back to the nation team...


	12. Chapter 12

Hi! I'm a new member of fun fiction and this is my first story so please forgive me if I'll have wrongs in my grammars or spelling words.

Please read my story and give me your opinions, this is a prince of tennis story from when Ryoma and Ryoga were child until the second time they meet each other again.

Enjoy this.

...

The Difference

Chapter 12: I'll be with you till the end baby!

 _Two years ago; 5 P.M.  
_

 _\- Be faster guys, we are going to leave now!" a middle aged man with black hairs and grey eyes shouted._

 _\- Coach Mizushima!_ _Niitsu-san is still in toilet!" a boy with long black haired that_ _puts them in a ponytail way said.  
_

 _\- What?! What is he doing there?! He is there for half an hour!" Mizushima said_ _with amazement._

 _\- He told me that he had a stomachache, maybe this is the reason!" a bald boy with brown eyes said._

 _\- Why didn't you tell us sooner,_ _Sakurai-san?!" a short, brown hairy boy said_ _blamelessly._

 _\- I didn't know that maybe something like this will be happen,_ _Kimura-san!"_

 _\- Okay! Okay! It's enough, we can't do anything but just wait, right?!" that was a friendly and warm voice._

 _\- But captain, we should be in camp at 7, It's 5 o'clock now!" Kimura said._

 _A young man with black hairs and blue eyes looked at him and said, " Just wait! It'll be a good practice for you after all! You should learn patience as well as tennis too."_

 _\- Sorry for being late!" a brown hairy boy said while he was blushing too much._

 _\- No problem, Niitsu-san! Something like this can be happen for anyone!" Ehara said kindly._

 _\- Alright! Now everyone let's go! We don't have much time!" Mizushima said.  
_

 _\- Haaai!"_

 _They were leaving that suddenly someone shouted, " Soooorry! Wait please!"_

 _\- Eh..that's miss Ayame!" Sakurai said._

 _\- Miss Ayame! What are you doing here?!" Ehara said._

 _\- I-I want-want to come... too!" she said as she was breathing hardly because of running fast, she was a black hairy girl with cyan eyes._

 _\- But I told you before about it! You're a great planner manager but..."_

 _\- Captain please! I know why you are worry for me! But my disease won't be better like this! I want to be with the team till the end! Please let me to come, captain Ehara! Please!" that was a high will in her beautiful eyes._

 _\- A-Ah...it seems that even if I don't want it, I won't can stop you...alright!_ _Please take in!"_

 _\- Thanks!" she said happily and entered the bus.  
_

 _\- sit down here please!" Ehara said as he was pionting a chair next to Ryoga._

 _\- A..Ah..right!" she said as she was blushing._

 _\- Hi, I thought that you'll come tomorrow Ryoga-san!"_

 _\- Oh no! The planes didn't go well so I came today! How's your feeling then?!"_

 _\- Thanks! I'm well!"_

 _\- Look at those two_ _Toriumi-san! Aren't they just perfect for each other?!"_ _ _Niitsu said.  
__

 _A red hairy boy with black eyes said," Yeah they are! But I don't understand that when dose that brat want to tell her about his feeling?!"_

 _\- Oh! He's not a brat, he is a true fool!"_

 _\- Yeah!"_

 _\- Hey Ehara-san! Don't you want to think about marriage?! I know a good girl, if you'll want I can introduce her to you!" Mizushima said jocosely._

 _\- Coach Mizushima! I'm still too young!" Ehara said as he was blushing hardly._

 _\- What are you talking about?! you are 22 years old now!"_

 _\- No, thanks! Think about yourself first!" they both started to laugh._

 _\- Ahhh...why should we go to that camp every single year?! We are older than 17 years old now, except that brat!" Kimura said as he was pointing to Ryoga._

 _\- Do you know what Kimura-san, something that you are best in it, is grizzling!" a blond hairy boy with green eyes said, the bus exploded with laugher._

 _\- I'll have for you_ _Konishi-san!"_

 _\- You know it's reason well Kimura-san, we're going there because we want to encourage them for the future and Ryoga is here because he is far better than his age!"_

 _The time passed quickly, they were near the camp that suddenly the driver said, "Who's that in the road?!"_

 _\- Is he a tennis player?! He has a racket in his hands!" coach Mizushima said with surprise, the driver blow the horn but that guy didn't pay attention and served some unusual balls, the balls hit the wheels of bus, the next thing they understood was how the bus was floating in the air and then crashing to the ground heavily._

 _That was all silence there..._

 _\- R..Ryoga.." a slow and full of pain voice broke the silence._

 _Ryoga who was falling down to the ground and was fence with his blood opened his eyes hardly to see his captain's bloody face._

 _\- L...live..on..Ryoga.." that was nothing after that but just cold, darkness, smell of blood and silence..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _\- It's horrible! Just three persons survived from the accident!"_

 _\- What do you say?! That girl will die too, didn't you hear what did the doctor said?! She has a heart disease too, like what the doctor said it's just a big miracle that she's still alive, but she won't can continue after all."_

 _\- I heard that she doesn't have anyone too, right?"_

 _\- Yeah..it's too sad."_

 _Ryoga, who was awakening opened his eyes a little, the pain was_ _throughout his body and the bright light was bothering his eyes too much so he closed them once again._

 _\- Where is me?! What had happened?!" he asked himself; that was nothing in his mind, the two nurses didn't realize his awakening and left the room after a short time; Ryoga became happy as those talkative women didn't let him to think well. He was still closing his eyes and was trying hard to remember that suddenly a voice came to his mind, " L...live..on..Ryoga.." he opened his eyes and sat down on his bed the sound was repeating on his head and the scenes of the accident was right in front of his eyes, " Just three person survived..." he put his hand on his chest, his heart was pumping hard like it wanted to jump out of its little place,"_ _That girl will die too..." he separated the serum of his hand and stood on his feet but he was too weak and couldn't_ _maintain his balance well, " Ayame.." that name gave him more energy again and he started to walk, that was 2 a.m. so the hallways were retired; he started to search..not with his eyes but with his heart and finally he stopped in front of CCU, that was her behind the window..she was sleeping on a bed like a true angel; he opened the door and entered the room._

 _\- What are you doing here?! Doctor! Doctor!" that was a nurse who shocked as she saw a patient with a bloody hand, " Why did you separated the serum?! Oh God, just look What you did to yourself!" she said as she gave his hand for examination, " What's wrong there?!" two men were running to them._

 _\- Ryoga! You woke up at last!" that was master Mifune with a tired face._

 _\- What are you doing here?! What did you do to yourself?! How did you come here with such a situation?!"_

 _Ryoga didn't feel well at all and finally he lost his balance and fell down but master Mifune gave his armpit and didn't let him to encounter the ground hardly._

 _ _\- Go and bring a wheelchair now!" the doctor ordered that nurse.__

 _ _ _\- Let me to see your hand!" he said as he was dressing up his wrist.___

 _ _ _ _\- I should meet her!" Ryoga said tiredly.____

 _ _ _ _ _\- That's impossible, you're not in a good mood at all!" the doctor said decisively._____

 _ _ _ _ _ _\- I have to meet her!" Ryoga shouted with all his power, his eyes were full of anger.______

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _\- Doctor_______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Midorikawa, please let him to meet her; I'll accept the responsibility." master Mifune said calmly.  
_______

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _They looked at each others eyes, " Ah..alright...but just ten minutes." Ryoga smiled tiredly and shook his head for approval._______

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _\- Stand up." master Mifune said as he was helping him to stand on his feet, a few minutes later they were in the room next to her bed._______

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _\- Ayame.." Ryoga called her name calmly._______

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _-_______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _This is useless...she didn't wake up after that..." doctor Midorikawa couldn't finish his words as he saw the girl's eyes slowly opened.  
_______

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _\- God!" Midorikawa murmured._______

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _\- Let's leave them alone." Mifune said slowly and then left there._______

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _\- stay here as long as you want." Midorikawa said as he was patting Ryoga's shoulder, then he left too._______

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _\- Ryoga.." her voice was too slow but that was still the most peaceful one in the world._______

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _\- Happy to see you well.." Ryoga said with a kind smile._______

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _\- You hurt.." she said worriedly._______

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _\- I'm alright..don't worry..." he gave her hand and looked at the depth of her eyes._______

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _\- How about others? Captain Ehara, coach Mizushima..."_______

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _\- Everyone is well..." he wished that too, but he knew well the truth._______

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _\- Thanks God.." she smiled tiredly._______

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _\- Ayame...thanks..."_______

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _\- For what?!" she asked surprisingly._______

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _\- For everything...for entering to my dark life and made it bright..for learning me how to love someone...how to LOVE YOU!" her eyes widened._______

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _\- I LOVE YOU, AYAME!" he couldn't remember the last time he said something like this as honestly as that time._______

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _The tears came to her eyes and fell down slowly, " I...I was waiting for it a long time..."_______

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _\- I see...I was a true fool not to tell you sooner." he said as he was blaming himself for it._______

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _\- I was too...as I didn't tell you sooner that...I LOVE YOU TOO!" they both laughed slowly._______

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _\- We were both fools!" Ryoga said jocosely...he thought as well, that was the most happiness time in whole his life but..._______

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _\- Ayame! Ayame! What's wrong?!" he said anxiously as her face became pale and her breath became hard and deep._______

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _\- R..Ryoga..I'm...I'm...very...happy..now.."_______

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _\- Ayame! The doctors will come.._______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Please wait a little longer..Ayame...DON'T LEAVE ME..."  
_______

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _\- I'LL..BE...WITH...YOU...TILL...THE...END...BABY..." doctor_______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Midorikawa came rushing in to the room but that was too late..  
______________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _\- AYAME..." Ryoga shouted while his heart was pumping TOO HARD again.______________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _.______________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _.______________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _.______________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _\- Sorry, I'm searching for..."______________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _\- Ralph!"______________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _\- Master Mifune!" Ralph said and run to him.______________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _\- Where's Ryoga?! What had happened?!"-______________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _\- That was an accident..just Ryoga and Mizushima survived...Ayame died an hour ago.."______________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _\- What?!" he was in true shock, " Where's he now?!"______________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _\- There." Mifune showed him Ryoga a person who was sitting on a bench, Ralph didn't know what to do on that time but he decided to go next to him.______________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _\- Ryoga.."______________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _\- ..." that was nothing in his eyes, no sadness, no anger even no hate.______________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _\- Ralph..." his voice was too slow and emotionless.______________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Ralph sat down next to him, " Can I hold your hand?!" the question surprised him, " Sure!" he said and gave his hand...that was a cold one..Ralph's eyes were full of sadness, he had never saw his best friend like this before, but he truly shocked when Ryoga pressed his hand a bit...that was the sign of awakening...______________


	13. Chapter 13

Hi! I'm a new member of fun fiction and this is my first story so please forgive me if I'll have wrongs in my grammars or spelling words.

Please read my story and give me your opinion, this is a prince of tennis story from when Ryoma and Ryoga were child until the second time they meet each other again.

Enjoy this.

...

The Difference

Chapter 13: No trust means true solitude

\- Itaru-san! You seemed not surprised when master Mifune told us about the events, did you know anything from the first?" Itaru turned and looked at his comrade and smiled friendly, " Yes actually,!"

\- So why didn't you tell us about it?!" Kurobe said emotionless.

\- I wanted to tell you but Ryoga-san told me not to talk about it with anyone else."

\- But after all, now you have a rival, Kurobe-san!" Tsuge said archly.

\- It's great to have a rival! I really want to know his strategy skills." he said calmly.

That was just one day have passed since Ryoga was returned to the team; everything seemed normal except Kate and James's presence, Kate was an energetic girl that was bringing there a lot of happiness, unlike her Ryoga didn't talk a lot and didn't pay attention to the others actions, he was a coach outwardly but he didn't interfere in anything he was just there because of Mifune's menace and Kate's security and finally James he was a sociable man but he just did what Ryoga told him .

\- Sir! He is in balcony!" James said slowly to Ryoga.

\- I'll come in a minute." James left there slowly.

\- I have told him a thousand times not to come here personally." Ryoga murmured, he stood up and went to the balcony.

\- How many times should I tell you not to come, Tezuka?!" Tezuka turned to meet Ryoga's depress face.

\- Sorry, but I had to come personally; it's an important news." Ryoga frowned.

\- What's that?!"

\- Daniel is in Australia now." Ryoga raised his eyebrows.

\- Just this?! Was that your important news?!"

\- Their sponsor came with him too!"

Ryoga didn't say anything at first but then smirked, " That's a good news!"

\- A good news?! Why?!" Tezuka said surprisingly.

\- It means that they are in real trouble now, so that man came here personally."

\- But doesn't it mean that you'll be in danger, Mr. Echizen?!" Tezuka said calmly.

\- Maybe..." Ryoga said slowly, he was drowning in his thoughts.

Both of them became silent after that for a while.

\- This time, I ignore your mistake Tezuka, but the next time I won't forgive if you will come here without telling me before, understood?!" Ryoga said seriously.

\- Right."

\- I know it's hard for you Tezuka, but if someday we will stay in front of Germany you must play against us with all your power, I mean you should fight for them like you are fighting for Japan."

\- I promised you to help! Even if it will be too hard, I will do it!" Tezuka said decisively to make Ryoga smile widely, " Because of that I chose you! Now back soon you shouldn't attract their attention."

\- Hai!" when Tezuka said Ryoga wanted to leave that suddenly captain of Seigaku said" Please take care of yourself ! They won't let you be free!"

\- Right! Don't worry!" he left then.

Tezuka looked at the sky, that was a cloudy night...

.

.

.

\- Here ma'am, we arrived! "

\- Thanks!" Rinko said and take off the taxi, she was in front of Japan's hotel.

\- Ah..boys! Can you please tell me where can I find your coach?!" Niou and Kintaro both turned to meet a brown hairy woman.

\- Coach?! Which one of them?!" Niou said.

\- Coach Mifune."

\- Oh, he must be in tennis courts now, you should follow this way."

\- Thanks." Rinko said and then left them.

\- Hey Niou-san, who was she?!" Kintaro asked with an interrogatory face.

\- How should I know Kin-chan?! Let's back to the hotel the weather seems rainy." right when he finished his sentence some raindrops trickled on their hands, that made them to run fast.

\- Why don't I arrive?" Rinko murmured as she was become wet all over because of the heavy rain.

\- Ah, after all!" she said happily when she saw the courts, " Mifune." she murmured when she found him on one of the courts lonely she could remember the first time they met each other, that was seven or eight years ago, Ryoga and Ryoma were both child on that time and Ryoma scared of his face a lot at first.

\- It's a long time have passed, Mr. Nyudo!" Mifune shocked when he heard that warm and familiar voice, " Rinko." both of them became silent so just the sound of heavy rain could be hear.

\- I want to meet Ryoga." she said calmly.

\- He won't be happy to meet you for sure."

\- I will explain him everything." her sentence made him to smirk.

\- Explain the lies?!" Rinko frowned.

\- Which lies?!"

\- Ryoga found out about the truth completely four years ago."

\- Don't tell me he knows about his mother?!"

\- Yes, he knows and he knows about you and Nanjiro as well too."

\- W..what's my role here?! We decided him to live with his aunt because we just wanted him to reach to his inheritance!" Rinko said very honestly to shock Mifune again.

\- Do you want to tell me that Nanjiro didn't tell you about the truth?!"

\- Which truth?!" she seemed all confuse; Mifune really couldn't believe that Nanjiro had lied her too.

\- Which truth?" Rinko was anger on that time.

\- We need to talk together a lot, Ms. Echizen."

.

.

.

The rain didn't seem to be over, that was 1 a.m when Ryoga stopped his studing for his school exam entrance, " Finally!" he stretched his hands and stood up, " How soon it becomes one o'clock!" he said as he was leaving the room.

That was no one in the hallways, the dark sky, heavy rain and the silence made there as a horror place, " Where's the water cooler?" he asked himself while he was too thirsty, " There!" he stopped near it to drink water but he shocked when he saw his younger brother outside on the balcony.

\- W..what is he doing?" he asked himself and then went to there.

\- Chibisuke! What are you doing here?! The weather is cold!" Ryoma didn't pay any attention.

\- Ryoma, what's wrong?" he gave his hand and turned him to his self but the time stopped for him when he saw his little dear brother's cold eyes.

\- Why should it be important for you?" Ryoma's voice was far colder than his eyes.

\- Because...because you're my brother." Ryoma smirked to kill Ryoga's hopeful eyes.

\- I'm not your brother, I'm your doll." Ryoga couldn't hear his heart beating.

\- You had played with me whatever you wanted and now you're worry for me? Please just don't mock me when you even don't **_Trust_** me." the sound of silence could be here clearly.

\- I just...I just wanted to..."

\- To protect me? Like this?!" the tears came to Ryoma's eyes slowly, " Do you know what, **_sometimes not telling the point is same as lie, but a little bit dirtier_** *" Ryoma said and then left there without looking at his back.

Ryoga was still standing silently, on that time the weather didn't seem cold for him, that wasn't even warm for him...he may just couldn't feel anything but the feeling of a painful heart inside of his chest, he knew well that he had lost his little dear brother...

...

* This sentence is not mine it's for an Iranian writer " Nader Ebrahimi "


	14. Chapter 14

Hi! I'm a new member of FunFiction and this is my first story so please forgive me if I'll have wrongs in my grammars or spelling words.

Please read my story and give me your opinion, this is a prince of tennis story from when Ryoma and Ryoga were child until the second time they meet each other again.

Enjoy this.

...

The Difference

Chapter14: The way he cares

After all that happened last nigh, Ryoga couldn't sleep whole the night, that was the same for Ryoma too, both of them were confused with their feeling.

The next day started while the sky was still cloudy and too cold so Kurobe ordered the team members to start practicing in the indoor salon.

\- How hard you guys are practicing!" Ryoma turned to that familiar voice to meet Kiko's friendly face.

\- Kiko-Senpai!" Ryoma smiled and walked to him.

\- Don't call me Senpai! I feel bad when you're calling me like this, we're friends after all!" he said as he was picking off Ryoma's hat.

\- Entering here without permission is prohibited." Byodoin said calmly.

\- Oh! Yeah! But I asked Ryoga to come here and he allowed me to come. I just want to meet Ryoma, but sorry if I bothered you!" Kiko said politely.

\- Ryoga allowed you?! Great!" Byodoin seemed angry but he didn't say anything more and continued practicing.

\- Why did you want to meet me?" Ryoma said.

Kiko raised his shoulders and said, " It doesn't have special reason, I just missed you so when captain said he want to come here to meet Ryoga I decided to come to meet you too!"

\- Captain Rhinehart is here now?!"

\- Yes, he and Ryoga are talking together now."

\- About what?!" Ryoma asked with a grudge, Kiko opened his mouth to answer him but he stopped suddenly and smiled friends, " Who knows?!"

Ryoma frowned, " It's not necessary to lie me if you don't want to tell me about it."

\- But I didn't lie you!" Ryoma's eyes turned angry, that was right something Ryoga had done...not lying but not telling the truth too.

\- thanks to come to meet me! Now you can leave!"

\- Hey, Ryoma! What's wrong?!" Kikio gave his hand but he pulled his hand and started to practice again; Kiko seemed hurt but he didn't say anything more and left there calmly.

Ryoma didn't understand how he finished that practice just his body was in the court although all his mind and soul were some place else.

\- It's enough guys! Go and rest for a while then will come for the lunch on time!" coach Itaru said kindly.

\- I'm tooooooo tired!" Kintaro yelled out, " Hey Koshimae! Let's do something fun!" Ryoma didn't answer him, he was breathing deeply and fast.

\- Echizen! Are you alright?!" Oishi asked him worriedly, but Ryoma didn't answer him too and left there slowly.

\- What was wrong with that brat?!" Kimijima said with impatience.

That was still cold outside and Ryoma's body was shivering completely but he didn't care of anything that time. The events, the voices and the past...all of those foolish things were in front of his eyes, his head was burning and the world was whirling.

\- Ryoma!" he turned.

\- Kate!" his cousin's face was full of anxiety, " Are you alright?" she got closer to him.

\- Oh, yeah! I'm well." Kate wasn't satisfied so she tried to touch his head to become sure of his health but...

\- TAKE CARE!" Ryoma shouted and pushed her away, Kate fall down to the ground hardly.

\- RYOMA!" she screamed too when she saw him trying to return a too heavy tennis ball.

\- It's...too heavy!" he couldn't control the racket anymore so drop it, the ball crushed to the wall behind him and made a big hole in it.

\- W..what was that?" Ryoma's voice was shaking as well as his body.

\- So you are Ryoga's younger brother, huh?! I thought that you'll be more powerful!" that was a man in black, he was covering his face very well and his voice was a weird one.

\- Who are you?" Ryoma shouted, that unknown man chuckled, " Is it important?!" he served another heavy ball, Ryoma's body was full of pain...he couldn't move while the ball was going to come closer to him every moments.

\- _No chibisuke, you shouldn't hold the racket like this."_..." I know this voice..." his heart was beating too fast..." _You'll become a big tennis player someday...I believe it..."_ that time Ryoma could see the boy's face too...that kind, happy and friendly face...

\- Ryoma-san...can you hear me?" Ryoma opened his eyes slowly, his body had a lot of pains yet and his head was also burning too.

\- What had happened?" he asked hardly.

\- Thanks God that you woke up after all, Ryoga is too worry." that was Kiko's warm voice.

\- I'm going to tell him about it. Do you know where's he now, Kiko-san?!" Oishi said.

\- Please stop calling me San, right? And I think that he must be in coach Mifune's room, but please be patient if he'll answer you impolitely, he's still too angry." Kiko admonished Oishi.

\- Oh, I see. I can understand him well." Oishi said and then left there calmly.

Ryoma was confused, " Hey don't move!" Kiko stopped him to move as Ryoma wanted to sit down on the bed.

\- What had happened, Kiko?" Ryoma asked again.

\- Ah! Well you were lucky that Ryoga and Ralph arrived on time to help, we came to help after them too but if they weren't maybe something horrible could be happen." Kiko filled a glass with cold water, " There. Drink it."

\- How's Kate then?" he refused the glass although he was too thirsty.

\- She's well too. You didn't hurt with those balls, you passed out because of a high fever. Why didn't you tell anyone while you had a fever like that?!" Ryoma didn't answer him as Kiko forced him to drink the whole water.

\- Do you know, Ryoga is too anger because of the events. That was the first time I saw that he's shouting on someone's head, but I justify him, He had just lost a lot..." Kiko's voice was full of sadness, Ryoma didn't say anything, " Is he true?" he asked himself.

\- Ryoma!" Ryoga opened the door vigorously, his face seemed too tired and that was dark under his eyes but his eyes twinkled when he saw his little brother.

\- Thanks God!" Ryoma hated to be in someone's hug so he always tried to keep aloof when somebody wanted to huge him but that time he let himself to calm down on Ryoga's hug, he closed his eyes, forgot about last night and listened to the sound of his brother's heart.

\- Are you satisfied now, Ryoga-san? He's alright, it's not necessary to be angry anymore!" Itaru said happily but he didn't know that the how much the result of his sentence was big.

\- NOT NECESSARY!" Ryoga separated Ryoma of himself and shouted loudly, " I just want to know, how more than 20 persons entered to this frigging hotel and no one didn't understand, huh?"

\- More than 20 people?!" Ryoma asked surprisingly but he didn't say anything more when Kiko made a sign him to be quiet.

\- I won't change my mind at all! THE TEAM MUST BACK TO JAPAN! I'll report this event to federation and all of you must leave there as soon as possible!" Ryoga said angrily.

\- YOU CAN'T DO IT! I WON'T.." Ryoga cut Byodoin's sentence, " You will what?! I'm coach, right?! So it's me someone who'll decide about this and if I'll report it you won't have any choice but just to leave!" Ryoga's voice was full of power, he was decisiveness.

\- Your anger is understandable for all of us my dear friend." Ralph's warm voice attract everyone's attention.

\- I understand you want to protect." Ryoga's eyes widened when Ralph said that, " That was you someone who always say we should give anyone one more chance, wasn't you?" Ralph's sentences were like water.

\- I don't care about the past anymore Ralph." Kiko stood up, Mifune turned his face and Ralph took a few steps back, " I don't care about the past anymore if it'll cause to I'll lose anyone more.." Ryoga's voice was empty of any sense, Ryoma could remember well the last time that Ryoga said something like this.

\- Hahaha!" Mifune started to laugh loudly, " So you brat, finally you overcome to the past!" Ryoga frowned, " No I didn't. I still want to pay back and I'll do it, BUT I won't let my feeling to hurt the others too." a heavy silent was ruled out, " I understood." Mifune said, " I can't stop you if you want to report it but I'm wonder if Ehara was here what was he going to tell you." Ryoga froze, that was a breaking sentence...


	15. Chapter 15

Hi! I'm a new member of FunFiction and this is my first story so please forgive me if I'll have wrongs in my grammars or spelling words.

Please read my story and give me your opinion, this is a prince of tennis story from when Ryoma and Ryoga were child until the second time they meet each other again.

Enjoy this.

...

The Difference

Chapter 15: Broken memories

\- Why did you help us?" Ralph turned surprisingly to meet Byodoin, " Help you?! Did I help you?" Ralph asked confusedly, Byodoin didn't answer him first and after a moment of silent he said, " Why did you tell to Ryoga not to report this event?". Ralph smiled softly, " Because on that time he was just angry and if he was going to report it he would regret it later so I didn't want him to choose that suddenly." then he smirked and continued, " And besides that, I want my team to will have a match with your team! Practice hard, we'll wait for you in the final,captain Byodoin!" Ralph was a scary person that time but Byodoin, like Ralph, wanted to have a match with America deeply too...

Ryoma was lying on the bed, no one wasn't in the room and he was all alone, the clouds began to start raining again so everything seemed dark and sorrowful. Ryoma was thinking about the events and... _his memories..._ he finally remembered everything, he remembered that how he decided to start playing tennis...he remembered Kate and her kindness in the past...he remembered his father and the result of all the next events and finally...he remembered _his only brother..._ a person who decided to be the _second_ one just for _Ryoma's sake_...those were broken memories...

Ryoma closed his eyes and started to listen to the sound of heavy rain in outside, his headache was better but the doctor told him that he can't be with the team in the next mach even if he'll be better since that time. Ryoma, honestly, was happy; he didn't have anymore reason to play tennis after he remembered his memories, " The thrill of tennis.." Ryoma whispered and then laughed to that sentence for a while, " Have can I love tennis although that was the reason of the destruction of my family..." Ryoma's tears fell down on his cheeks slowly, his heart was full of sadness that he wanted to cry hard because of them.

"Knock knock!" someone tapped the door to shock Ryoma, he cleaned his tears fastly and said, " Come in please." his voice was a slow one but in a silent room like that his voice was a loud one, " Ryoma-kun!" that was Sakuno with a flower pots in her hand behind the door, " Ryuzaki!" Ryoma surprised a lot when he saw her there, but the feeling of happiness filled his eyes too.

\- I heard that you're ill, so I decided to come to meet you!" when she was saying those sentences her cheeks blushed completely.

\- Thanks! Sit down please!" Ryoma pointed to a chair near his bed, Sakuno smiled kindly and sat down, " What had happened to you?!" she asked politely.

\- It's just a fever, I'll be well soon. Don't worry!" that was the first time that Ryoma was alone in a room with a girl so he had a weird feeling that time.

\- It's a good news!" Sakuno smiled happily and then gave him the flower pots with a beautiful orange flower in it, " This is for you!"

\- For me?!" Ryoma gave the flower, " Yeah! I wish that it'll help you to be better sooner!" Ryoma blushed when she said that but he smiled and said, " It's so beautiful! Thanks Ryuzaki!" Ryoma said happily, Sakuno giggled and said, " I'm glad you like it! But..but can you please stop calling me ' Ryuzaki'?! I'll feel better if you'll call me Sakuno instead of my family name!" Ryoma's eyes widened when she asked him to call her name, " Oh! Well, if you want it so I'll call you Sakuno! But after that please don't call me Ryoma-kun too! "

Sakuno's smile showed her big thanks, " Thanks, Ryoma!" both of them started to laugh for a short time, " Eh..are you alright, Ryoma?!" Ryoma looked at her confusedly, " This is a big sadness in the depth of your eyes.." Ryoma froze when she said that, " A big sadness..why do you think like this?" Sakuno looked at him carefully, " It's clear...your smiles and your laughs...are all fakes..." Ryoma lowered his head he wanted to tell her that she is all wrong and there's nothing wrong with him but he hated to lie her on that moment...

\- I remembered..." Sakuno was listening to him carefully, " I remembered all my memories.." Ryoma's voice was too slow.

\- Do you mean that you had remembered your older brother?" Sakuno asked him seriously.

\- Not just him...I remembered the facts of the events too..." Sakuno seemed too confuse but she didn't show it, " Do you want to tell me? You may feel better after talking to someone...don't bear all the pains yourself." her kind voice was enough for him to tell her everything, he told her about how he started playing tennis, how Ryoga changed his life completely, how that testament forced Ryoga to leave them and...the fact that... _the testament wasn't Nanjiro's true reason to let Ryoga go with his aunt..._ he told her that his father's true reason was that... _he wanted to train just **one of them**_ and finally he decided to train Ryoma and so he let Maria to take Ryoga with herself...

Ryoma didn't understand about the time so he surprised when he found that he was talking for about half an hour, but Sakuno didn't say anything during his talking, she was listening to him carefully all the time.

\- I...I'm sorry..." she didn't know what to tell him...that was a sad story, Sakuno couldn't believe that Nanjiro had done something like this.

\- Sakuno..." Ryoma looked at her deeply, " I trust you, but please..."

\- I won't tell about it to anyone, dear me!" Sakuno smiled and gave his hands on hers, " But I want you to know something.." Ryoma looked at her confusedly, " What's that?!" Sakuno stood up and sat on the bed, she was very close to him that time, " _That wasn't your fault_... _non of them weren't your fault._.." Ryoma's eyes widened, he always wanted someone to tell him something like this, " I..I see.." his voice was shaking a little bit.

\- No you don't know...believe me... _that wasn't your fault_..." the tears came to his eyes, Sakuno got closer to him, Ryoma could see her face very well, he could feel the warmth of her breath and his heartbeat became faster when she threw her her hands around his neck and _got too close to him_...

.

.

.

Finally the heavy rain stopped and the weather became a little better but the dark clouds were still covering the bright moon. That was 8 o'clock when Tezuka decided to go for dinner, he was on the way that suddenly Schineider called him, " Hey Tezuka!" Tezuka turned to meet his happy face, " Sir, do you have any work with me?" Tezuka said calmly.

\- No, not me, but captain wants to talk to you. Go and meet him now." he said friendly and then continued his way.

\- Hai!" Tezuka answered him firmly but Schineider didn't pay any attention to him so Tezuka changed his way to Volk's room, he was in front of the door a few minutes later, he was wonder about what Volk wanted to tell him but he hid his sense and tapped the door politely, " Come in." Volk's voice was even colder than Tezuka's face.

\- Sir, did you want to meet me?" Volk raised his head and looked at him carefully, " Sit down." Tezuka followed his order and sat down on a chair near Volk's desk.

\- I want to tell you frankly, you should leave the team as soon as possible." Tezuka shocked, he didn't expect something like this, " Sir...did I do something wrong?!" he asked confusedly.

\- No. This is Daniel's decision. I don't know the reason too but I can't do anything with this too. Pack your bags and leave there immediately." he said coldly and then started to do his work, Tezuka was still too confuse but he didn't say anything and stood up to leave, " Tezuka." Volk said to surprise him, " Thanks for helping us till now." Tezuka felt rubbish as Volk didn't even raise his head so Tezuka left there fast and angry.

\- What a jerk!" Tezuka murmured since he was trying hard to hid his anger, he raised his head and looked at the moon which was behind the clouds, " I wonder what will you do with this, Mr. Echizen..."


	16. Chapter 16

Hi! I'm a new member of fun fiction and this is my first story so please forgive me if I'll have wrongs in my grammars or spelling words.

Please read my story and give me your opinion, this is a prince of tennis story from when Ryoma and Ryoga were child until the second time they meet each other again.

Enjoy this.

...

The Difference

Chapter 16: The sound of revolution

After everything that had happened coach Itaru decided to give rest to everyone while no one wasn't in good mode for practicing at all. Oishi closed a book that he was reading after half an hour, " What's wrong Oishi? Are you alright?" Fuji asked Oishi as he seemed not well after events, " Ah, Fuji...I'm well..I'm just.." he couldn't finish his sentence as Tezuka entered to the salon slowly, he closed the door after entering and then turned to meet Fuji and Oishi's confuse face.

\- T...Tezuka!" Oishi stood up, eyes widened, " Oishi, Fuji.." Tezuka's face was cold like always, he put his suitcase on the floor, " I'm back!" his sound was cold as well as his face but that was a happy tone behind it that non of them, Fuji and Oishi, couldn't ignore it.

Fuji couldn't stop himself not to hug him tightly, " Tezuka! I believed that you weren't against us!" Tezuka was shocked but he hugged him back to show his happiness.

\- Well, don't you want to tell us about the last events?!" Oishi's voice was too kind and friendly that made Tezuka to smile widely, " I'll explain you everything but before that I should meet Mr. Echizen, Do you know where's he now?"

\- He must be in his room, but it's better not to go to meet him now." Tezuka looked at Fuji surprisingly, " Why do you say this?!"

\- Don't you know about the events?!" Oishi said.

\- How should I know?" Tezuka seemed to confuse, " Ah..then listen carefully." Fuji said and then told him everything about the events, Ryoga's anger and how he wanted to make them to back to Japan but master Mifune and Ralph stopped him.

\- Oh! So much events had happened, but I don't care I have to meet him now. I'll back soon." Tezuka said and then left there calmly he didn't show his true feeling in front of Fuji and Oishi but that news made him too worry, he predicted such a thing before; very soon he found himself in front of Ryoga's room, he nocked the door and waited for any sings, " Come in please." that was a tired and slow voice, Tezuka opened the door and entered the room.

\- It's me." the room was completely dark and cold, Tezuka found him sitting on a chair in the corner of the room lonely, " Tezuka, come in please." his voice was a completely broken one but Tezuka shocked as Ryoga didn't show any sense of surprise to see him there, it seemed that he knew that Tezuka will come that night from the first.

\- Did you know that I'll come." Tezuka really wanted to turn on the lamps but he hid his feeling as he could feel that how much Ryoga was breaking and needed that situation, " Well...yes, I could guess it." Ryoga answered shortly both of them became silent, Tezuka was a bit mad with him as his pride broke when Volk kicked him out of his team like that but again he didn't say anything and decided to be quit, " I'm sorry.." Tezuka froze when Ryoga said that sentence, " I know you're mad with me as I didn't tell you about it...the reason was that...I completely forgot to tell you because of everything that had happened today...I wanted to call you and explain you that maybe something like this will happen but..."

\- It's okay..I'm not really that mad, I'm completely satisfied with your reason.." Tezuka said quickly as he could feel trembling in Ryoga's voice clearly, " Thanks for your understanding.." the silence started again after that short conversation, after some too long seconds finally Tezuka said, " Now, what should I do?" Ryoga sighted deeply and said, " Stay here. I told James to get your bedroom ready, but like what I told you in the first day you can't rejoin the team."

\- I see and I'm not sorry for what I promised to you too, but should I tell the others about my role during this time?"

\- No." Ryoga said quickly and decisively to shock Tezuka completely, " I think that we have a spy here."

\- What?!" Tezuka couldn't believe his ears, " I wasn't sure, and like what I told you before, I didn't want to believe it but with all the events that had happened today now I have to accept the truth although it's too hard for me." Ryoga's voice wasn't shaking anymore but was full of power and the will to end that sad story...

.

.

.

Since the day had started Kate didn't have good feeling about it, she was feeling uncomfortable about the day and after all that had happened she found the reason of her worries, but that time she couldn't believe that the bad and sudden events didn't finish yet when she found herself sitting in front of Rinko.

\- It's a long time had passed since our last meeting." Kate still couldn't believe that she was talking to Rinko but she decided to pull out all her questions, " Y-yeah.." Kate replied her shortly.

\- I know you are shocking a lot to see me here, but I really don't have time to explain you about the events...I need your help." Rinko's voice was empty of any emotions.

\- You need my help?!" Kate was too confuse.

\- About Amy's testament...do you know anything?" Kate's eyes widened, _" Dose she know anything?"_ she asked herself, " Kate...please..Mifune told me somethings that I really can't believe...I need to know the truth before meeting Ryoga...please...please tell me what had happened really seven years ago.." now her voice was a too sad one...Kate was too shock but then she breathed deeply and started to tell her a long story, " What Mr. Echizen told you about the testament seven years ago was half of the truth..yes aunt Amy had wrote a testament some days before her death but the context of the testament wasn't the complete one.."

Rinko's heart was beating too fast and she felt ill completely, " W-what do you mean?" her voice was shaking hardly.

\- Well..it's true that in the testament it was pointed that if Ryoga won't live with his mother's family he won't can reach his mother's wealth but..."

\- What then.." Rinko's body was shaking that time too.

\- But it was mentioned that Ryoga is free to decide between the wealth and living with your family, when the testament had found, Mr. Echizen and aunt Maria talked a lot about it and as Nanjiro was sure if he'll ask Ryoga to choose between those two ways he was choosing to live with your family, he asked the aunt Maria to remove that last sentence of the testament and as aunt Maria didn't want that her sister's wealth will reach to my dad ( Brian ) so she accepted it too...you should know that not me, my father and Ryoga, non of us, didn't know about it till four years ago...that was all the story..." Kate stopped talking and then she felt how much her heart felt comfort after telling the truth, " But..but it's not legal to change the context of..."

\- With money, you can do everything, aunt Rinko.." that was the end of a sad truth...

.

.

.

\- Was that true to kick Tezuka out, Daniel?!" Volk said calmly while he was offering a cup of coffee to brown hairy boy who was sitting on a chair near the window.

\- Look at the moon, Volk! It's hidden tonight, it's bright and so beautiful but it's not important when a tone of dark clouds are covering it, since the dark clouds are in the sky it can't show its beauty!" Daniel said and then started to drink his coffee, Volk seemed a bit confuse but he just shock his head and said, " Ryoga is not a simple and easy rival, you shouldn't underestimate him."

Daniel chuckled and said, " I see, and because of that I'm very excited to start this chess game with him sooner!" his blue eyes were shining to make Volk smile widely, " With you being here, we won't lose the chess game at all!" he said and then looked at hidden moon in the dark sky...


End file.
